Welcome To The Family
by ISntSheLovely0007
Summary: Semma! Emma's life after college isn't going exactly how she thought it would. Her friends, like Manny, are even having kids in their twenties and getting married. That all comes crashing down though when Manny & Jay get in a tragic accident, leaving Emma, single and 26, with Mannys now parent-less kids. Somebody from her past comes back to help out..Sean. ABOUT TIME FOR A SEMMA!
1. Aunt Emma

**READ THIS SO YOU'RE NOT CONFUSED.**

**Sean did come back to Degrassi in season 6, but him and Emma stayed broken up when he found out about her and Jay. Then they went on with their lives seperate... til now :) And before you say you can't imagine them older... ****Miriam Mcdonald (Emma) in real life now is 26!**** And Sean's going be turning 29.. yikes! So there! They are still young looking. Ok. Enjoy!**

**THE KIDS WILL LOOK LIKE: **

**darla from ****little rascals.**

**Jake from ****cheaper by the dozen**

**baby looks like a baby. **

**Lol okay enjoy! **

"Emma, pick up, pleeeeasse" begged Manny on Emma's answering machine, "You said you'd babysit tonight! When did **you** become the irresponsible one?"

During this message she left on her oldest friends phone, Manny stood in her kitchen, impatiently. She was now 25 and her life had turned out more different than she ever imagined it... but a GOOD different though...

Near Highschool graduation night she had found out her and Jay were, as Jay puts it, 'going to have a bun in the oven'. She was pregnant! I know it's not good after the whole first pregnancy drama she went through with Craig, but that was years ago before this one accidently happened and she was older, wiser, she felt more ready.. and she knew Jay was the one.. so why not have the kid?

Well... she had twins. So that was a really big Uh oh. But...when Darla and Jake were born, covered with thick black hair like their mom, and bright blue eyes like their dad.. they couldn't be happier.

Well.. it didn't stop there. A year ago, her and Jay ended up making the oppsie again the night he proposed to her. Is it REALLY her fault though? It was a good reason to celebrate and they just kinda forgot to wear or remember the condom.

So now, Manny and Jay had 7 year olds Darla and Jake (Jake older by 10 minutes..he likes to remind his sister) and 1 and half year old girl Dakota.

"I'm here, I'm here." breathed Emma, flying into Manny's house and trying to balance herself in her highheels until she just took the smarter choice by kicking them off, "Downtown traffic was super.." she kissed the top of Darla's head, "Duper," she kissed Dakota, then tried to kiss Jakes, for him to laugh and try to swat her away, "Busy!" she ends, swatting Jake's head herself with a smile.

Jay came down the stairs and rolled his eyes, "Oh _finally _she's here." he taunted, but crept out a smirk when he walked by Emma who swatted him also with her arm.

"I'm sorry you guys! I have a busy life!" she insisted. Not everybody, like her, had turned into parents yet... or ever.

Emma didn't really know WHAT her plan was. Back at Degrassi, she use to picture herself here, right as Manny was.. kids and husband. But things just sorta changed.

Emma had gone to college for ofcourse, environmental studies, but after dropping out with her old ex Kelly, she finally went back for designing. Everyone use to tell her she had the most unique fashion and you know what, it really worked out for her.

She was working at a high tech model agency and living the life downtown. So yeah... no kids or husband for her; or even a boyfriend, she had just dumped her last one who was actually one of her works photographers.. he ended up sleeping with one of his models.

"Aunt Emma." Darla said, her eyes sparkling to Emma's silver dress, "Are you wearing pants under that."

Manny slapped Jays arm who choked on his water he picked up from the counter and exclaimed, "Darla!"

Emma's eyes were widened and though going a little red, she laughed, "I'll have you know, this is a dress!"

"Is it?" muttered Jay tauntingly and recieved a glare.

Manny rolled her eyes grabbing her coat, "Can we just go? We barely ever have the night to ourselves." she groaned.

"Mom, don't forget I can stay up late to watch my show tonight." Jake reminded her, looking to Emma to make sure she heard and she nodded.

Manny eyed him while squinting her eyes and thinking about it, "You have a test tomorrow at school Jake." she reminded and shook her head no.

"Oh come on, let him just stay up a _little _longer." Emma insists, "Now shoosh, go have fun." she grabbed a newspaper off their table and playfully hit Manny to go forward and before she hit Jay he lifted his hands in defence and grabbed his keys, running along.

"Your not the one who has to wake them up in the morning." teased Manny, stopping at the front door while raising an eyebrow at Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Whats one more hour going to hurt?" she snickered, not seeing how this would be such a big deal.

Four hours later.

Jake jumped up and down on his bed, "I'm not going to sleep! I'm wide awake!" he insists.

Emma put her head on her hands, shutting her eyes tight as she heard Jake wake up Dakota, who started to scream in the other room.

Darla huffed, sitting up in her bed as she and Jake shared the same room, "Now I can't sleep!" she glared at her brother madly.

"Jake, I will **never **let you stay up later then your usual bedtime EVER again!" Emma warned him.

Jake shrugged his shoulder while jumping up and down, "Tonights episode was the last for the season anyways!"

Emma scoffed, looking over her shoulder to Dakotas room and had to go tend to the crying baby. OH god, Manny would be home any minute.

Meanwhile.

Liberty smiled, putting her and Toby's new baby girl down to sleep, when the door bell rang.

"Shhh." whispered Liberty lovingly to her baby, resting her in the crib as Toby went to go get it.

Fortunately, Liberty lived RIGHT ACROSS from Manny. Guess this must of been the perfect suburbia for kids to grow up in.. Emma wouldn't know but it was so convenient the two lived near another.

Toby had opened the door to Emma, who carried a wide awake baby at 10 o clock at night and he sighed, knowing what this was about, "I'll get Liberty." he said with a soft smile.

Emma passed a guilty one, and waited as Liberty came down, a bit worried until she saw who was at the door and frowned.

Let's just say.. .this isn't the first time.

"Is it my fault I don't have the mothers touch, Liberty?" Emma bittered, watching Liberty lay a now sleeping Dakota back in her crib.

Liberty turned to Emma and put her finger to her lips, "Shh." she led her out, closing the door behind her and then replied, "It's not just that Emma, it's taking the responsibility, taking charge, caring for them."

"You don't think I care about them?" Emma asked, her heart falling a bit and giving Liberty a crushed look.

These kids meant the world to her. Manny was like a sister to her and these kids were like nephews and nieces.

Liberty softened, "That's not what I mean, ugh... I don't know, you'll get it once you have a kid I guess." she muttered and went back downstairs to leave again.

Emma stopped at the stairs before going after her and crossed her arms, looking back at the kids' rooms sadly.

Liberty and Manny probably had no idea how much they shoved that in her face. It's not like she didnt want to be a mother she just had work to focus on now.. and she was still young! and it just wasn't in her books to do anytime soon.. was that a crime?

"hey." whispered Emma, letting Manny and Jay in when they came home around 11 30.

Manny smiled, looking around and hearing nothing, "Ah silence." she joked, sharing a soft quiet giggle with Emma.

Jay put his coat up and yawned, "I'm going to straight to bed." he confirmed.

Emma nodded and hugged Manny before she turned to put her shoes on.

"Hey, hows that relationship with that photographer going?" Manny whispered, grabbing Emma's arm to hold her back and explain.

Emma frowned deeply, putting on her coat, "It's **not **going." she informed.

Manny sadly frowned but nodded and shrugged, "He wasn't great anyways. I swear he the IQ of a gorilla."

Her and Emma both giggled madly and hugged once more before Emma went out to grab her taxi. When she got outside, she opened the door for Manny to run out.

"Em!" Manny called and the blonde turned, "You're coming to Jake and Darla's party next weekend right?"

"Ofcourse." Emma smiled proudly, excited for what she got them.

Manny smiled and nodded, watching Emma go into the taxi and then the taxi pull into the night. Manny waved goodbye.


	2. The Twins Birthday

"It's my birthday!" Jake yelled happily as he opened the door to Emma that weekend. He wore his usual black tuke over his wingy dark brown hair and he had on an orange jersey t-shirt and jeans.

Darla came running over, holding a birthday balloon with '8' on it. She wore the cutest white little dress with a bow in her short black bob styled hair.

"It's my birthday too Jake!" snapped Darla, glaring at him and smiling up to Emma, "Aunt Emma, I got so many presents." she pointed into the house more to where her gifts probably were.

Emma carried birthday bags and wore a tight purple short dress, her hair waved out ever so nicely. She looked great... actually, the dress reminded her of her old purple dragon days..

"Are you ready for another?" Emma asked Darla with a smile, handing her one bag as Jake's mouth dropped as if betrayed.

"Me first!" he said, shoving Darla to the side.

Behind them, tons of kids were running around, and adults sat around too, old friends from highschool or college, or work.. or the kids' parents. Balloons and steamers were hung, and music played too.

"HEY!" Darla barked, shoving him back until Emma looked between them and blinked, shoving a bag into each their hands to distract them.

It worked.

"YES! A control motor bike RX!" Jake happily leaned in, hugging Emma as she bent over and did so back then looked at Darla.

Darla took out a toy of tinkerbell, barbie style and gasped, "It's the best!" she cried out happily, hugging Emma tightly and pulled away as Emma laughed.

"I'm glad you liked it!"

"we got the kids educational board games." came Libertys voice, walking over with Toby who held their baby and Emma bit the end of her tounge but forced a smile

Was Liberty trying to say her presents were bad? Because clearly the kids were beyond happy with them.

"Board games suck." Jake happily bluntly blurted out.

Emma tried to hide her smirk, putting a hand over her mouth as she stood behind him.

"Hey." barked a voice, slapping Jakes arm and in came Jay, followed by Manny and a Sean Cameron.

Sean was around time to time, mostly just birthdays or when Emma would be forced to go to Jay's work, the auto shop.. where Jay and Sean worked together and owned. Back in highschool, Sean and Emma got back together when he returned to Degrassi...which he made her believe was for her.. but he couldn't handle the secret he found out about Jay and Emma hooking up (two years before they even got back together) and they didn't ever get back together. They went their own ways and Emma had heard he went to the army, which she thought was just down right stupid but you know what? It was his life, not hers to worry about anymore since not together. But, she had to admit when he got back a year after college was over, he made everything work out. He did everything he said he was going to do and got his own shop. Then, it was awkward moments and banter whenever the two saw another... kinda like now.

Manny eyes buldged open, shaking Emma's shoulders, "Finally! The kids kept asking where you were. They were driving me nuts"

"I'm sorry, work was crazy again." Emma said

Darcy came up behind Manny, it'd been a year since Emma had seen her and smiled when she came over, "Em, I don't remember you ever being the tardy girl back in highschool." she teased.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and Sean seemed to reply for her, "She wasn't." he taunted, sipping his beer behind her as he leaned against the wall and she looked over her shoulder so they connected eyes, "She was a goody two shoes." he joked..well, sorta. It was true.

"And still a grease monkey I see." Emma shot back, sizing him up and rolling her eyes again. Same old built and biceps Sean. When he came back from the army, his long hair was short again but now it was growing out again.. it looked better anyways.

Honestly, none of them looked much older then they did early college years.

"Mommy, Aunt Emma called Uncle Sean a monkey." Darla whispered, tugging on her mothers hand who silently laughed and Jay came around, picking her up.

"It's not necessarily a bad thing Darla." Manny insists, shooting Emma a look to _watch it_.

Emma mouthed 'what' and gave an innocent look and shrug. Sean smirked behind her and leaned off the wall to stand by her but nudged Jake who stood by

"Wana go open your present?" Sean asked.

Emma watched Jake's eyes twinkle, "Not unless you're going to let me ride the real thing!" he declared.

"In your dreams." taunted Jay, giving his son a look. Sean had a motorcycle and Jake's been obsessed with one since... that's why he kept asking for the gift Emma got him!

"Maybe in a few more years." Sean insists, seeing Jake's sad dissapointed look.

"Who wants to go have cake?" Liberty smiled, and led everyone to the kitchen.

"_happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Darla and Jaaake." _

Only the lights in the kitchen were off, and their was two cakes since Darla and Jake liked to fight over everything, so tons of candle light.

Emma stood in the dim light, and laughed softly as Jake already begun blowing out his candles during the song.

Sean was holding Dakota for Manny as she was starting to cut the cake, and he glanced at Emma through the dim light and crowd singing happy birthday.

He could never explain how much he regretted ending such a damn good thing back in highschool. But Emma seemed to be doing just fine. Awesome really, I mean she still had the body of her highschool self, and Christ, the clothes she wore? Sean was shocked she didnt bring a guy tonight. He thought he heard somewhere she was seeing someone...again. He can't judge though, he hasn't been serious with anyone either lately. Anyways, they were over, guess he was glad just in all that they could be 'friends'.

Liberty turned the lights on and Darla blew out her candles now as everyone clapped. There was atleast 20 kids and 10 adults.

"Alright, everyone go into the dining room and we will bring out the cake." Liberty insisted.

"that's right, go you guys!" Manny said, even shoo'ing Jake and Darla away.

"I'm going to take Dakota for her nap." Jay announced, grabbing his baby girl from Sean and snickered at how passed out she was and nodded to Sean for the help, then left up the stairs.

Darcy helped get plates as Emma leaned on the middle kitchen counter, while Manny and Liberty were at the sink, giggling about mother stuff.

"I cant wait for Melissa's first birthday." Liberty told Manny.

Emma looked down, playing with her hands. Sometimes she felt so left out when those two went into this.

Emma looked up, catching Seans look and darted her eyes away. Wierd.

"Emma, you totally did the 2014 shoot of Vouge, didn't you?" Darcy asked, setting plates on the counter Emma leaned on and Emma nodded.

"Yea, we just wrapped up next months issue tonight actually." she said.

Darcy pointed to herself proudly and smiled wide, "**I'm **a **model**"

Emma smiled nervously, knowing what Darcy was hinting but she didn't pick the models, she just made sure they were pretty and what they wore was amazing.

Manny turned, sharing a small playful look with Emma.

"Remember when I wanted to be a model slash actress?" she asked Emma and the two leaned side by side on the counter, "We went shopping and I kept putting on wigs and even thinking about plastic surgery." she laughed, shaking her head at how silly she use to be.

Emma giggled with her and added, "Or the amount of thongs you bought that day." Manny bursted into laughter with her and Darcy shifted awkwardly.

"Plastic surgery isn't THAT horrible..." she drifted, keeping her eyes off them as she tried to cover her nose a bit.

"Darcy?... did you get a nose job?" Manny asked, finally noticing.

Sean chuckled beside Toby who also laughed and Darcy rolled her eyes, waving them off and went to go join the kids.

"Em, can you help us pass out the cake?" Manny asked, going back to Liberty who handed her plates of cake and Emma nodded, going to go do so.

As the kids were happy, all of them almost done being served, Emma bent a little down to hand the next one to the cutest 6 year old girl with pig tails and handed her a fork.

Sean was fine with still leaning on the wall, holding his plate up to eat the cake and noticed Liberty stop in her tracks and stare beside him. Beside him was Toby, who seemed to be staring at Emma kneeling a bit to offer cake out and he was staring at her ass..

Sean couldnt blame him, but did happily smack the back of Toby's head and roll his eyes.

Jay laughed, sitting and eating on the counter with Manny.

Toby was shocked and mad and then embarressed he was caught and noticed Liberty, "Lib, cakes good!" he declared, even though he dropped some when Sean hit him but he bared a smile.

Liberty fumed but turned and just ignored him as new comers came through the back door, Jane and Spinner

"So sorry we're late!" Jane declared, holding Spinners hand. They'd been together all these years! Lucas followed in after them and nodded to Jay. He also worked at the auto shop with the boys.

"that's alright!" Manny exclaimed, going over and hugging her

Emma came back in and noticed them, and shared a big awkward smile with Spinner. In college, the two slept together when they went to Niagara Falls, when he was on a break from Jane, and luckily..nothing else happened! The two just totally wanted to forget about it since.

"We're engaged!" Jane announced, shooting her hand up and showing off her ring.

Emma's mouth fell and most of the other mouths did too until Manny shrieked and the guys congradulated Spinner.

Emma paused, eyeing the scene a bit.. confused. I don't know,was she SUPPOSE to be wanting this kind of life? Kids and husband? Once upon a time she dreamt of it, but things changed.

"OH MY GOD!" Manny was still happily squeeling.

It was late now, and only the adults were in the backyard, sitting on the patio as the pool lights were on and it was Jay, Sean, Spinner, Emma, Lucas and Manny. Jane and Darcy had passed out inside on the couch and Toby went home with Liberty.

"Well, it was fun." breathed Spinner, gulping the rest of his beer bottle and looking up at the night sky, "i should probably go wake the fiance and go home." he joked.

"Man, you're getting old." joked Jay. He had no say, he was a father of 3 and a husband... .wow. He never thought he'd be here, ever... Manny was the best thing that had ever happened to him and then she brought these kids into his world and they became his world.

As lame as it was and he wouldn't admit..he couldn't wait for Spinner to enjoy it and then Sean... especially Sean! HE thought this guy would be the first to do it, with no other then the girl sitting across from him... but, guess that was his fault Sean and Emma never lasted huh? He always felt pretty horrible about that but was happy they could all atleast be friends.

"see yeah guys!" Spinner said, and stood up, "You want a ride?" he asked Lucas.

Lucas shook his head, "Gonna have one more beer and just catch a cab." he said and watched Spin go then smirked to the guys, ignoring Manny and Emma, "Guess my sister has him by the ball and chains now."

Sean laughed, and Jay had to too as Manny bittered, "Hey!" she slapped Jay playfully too who laughed harder and pulled him into his arms, kissing her neck and she smiled, shaking her head.

Radio played softly behind them and Lucas shivered, "fuck its cold out now." the summer air was turning into fall very soon.

Emma nodded in agreement and Sean had to snicker, "Well obviously it's cold for you, you have zero clothes on" he taunted.

Manny and Jay smirked at another, sharing a look only they understood.

Emma rolled her eyes to Sean and pointed at her dress, "One.." she pointed to her shoes, "Two." she gasped in shock ,"I have two pairs of clothes on."

"I don't think Shoes count as clothes." teased Manny, stealing Jay's beer and sipping it, giggling madly at Emma's guilty look and laugh.

Lucas, being the flirt, couldn't help it as he leaned in closer to closer, "You didn't count underneath... unlesss. you're not wearing anything under there?" he smirked at her.

Sean opened his next beer rather loudly.

Emma shook her head at Lucas. He never gave up. He's been trying since Manny's wedding.

"You're downtown right?" Lucas asked Emma, checking his watch, "I'm headed that way too if you wana share a cab."

Emma then actually thought about it.. it'd be less money.

"I think I'm going to head home now." Sean announced, finishing that beer rather quick and got up, just suddenly wanting to leave now badly.

"Oh. Alright. See yu man." Jay said, putting his hand out and Sean slapped it before grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

"You're not going to drive." Emma bluntly said, giving him an 'as if' look. He's been drinking!

Sean gave her a 'so what' look, and it almost looked bitter. What was his problem suddenly?

"Why don't you all catch a cab together." Manny insists, standing up with Jay, "Sean's place is right before the highway so you go right passed it."

Emma shrugged, it didn't matter to her, she just didn't want him to drive. Sean muttered a 'fine' and Lucas groaned a bit.

Emma led the guys out and while Sean and Lucas followed behind a few feet, Lucas whispered to Sean, "Mannn you're cock blocking."

Sean sent him daggers and rolled his eyes, shutting the front door of Jay's house tight behind him when Lucas went to catch up with Emma who stood where the cab just pulled up.

"Woah." Lucas said before getting in, "Feel a bit woozy." he admitted and swallowed hard as Sean and Emma stood at the back door of the cab and took a step back from him incase he puked.

"Dude sit in the front, you're **not **blowing chunks on me." Sean threatened and Lucas nodded, waving him off but groaned, holding his stomach.

Lucas ended up just sitting in the front and passing out now and then on the ride as Emma and Sean sat in the back alone. The city lights were on in the night, and downtown Toronto was just so pretty.

Emma watched the passing lights, her eyes out the window and leaning her head back on the seat.

Lucas groaned loudly that even the taxi driver gave him a wierd look and Emma giggled beside Sean who snickered.

"Who gets drunk at a kids party?" Emma asked out loud.

Sean smirked over to her and looked back out his side window.

Emma snuck a glance at him and then went back to also staring out her window and she took a deep silent inhale and exhaled.

Life; was wierd.

"this is me." Sean told the cab and it pulled to the side.

Before stepping out, Sean sat there, tapping his fingers quickly on his knee. Should he sat goodbye? Hug her? no.. touching wouldn't be good.. he coughed lightly and snapped out of it when Emma looked over, wondering if he was going.

"Bye." he muttered and opened the door, shutting it behind him and jogged up to his place.

Emma tilted her head, never seeing his place before and wow was it nice. Not too big but not small either, just a nice townhouse.

Emma walked into her apartment once she got home and she had to fight Lucas off and even push him back into the cab with the drivers help

She laughed softly and shut her door to look around her apartment. Alone. Empty. Classy furniture and cream white walls. Glass vases and frames everywhere. She had a pretty expensive apartment downtown. Yet.. sometimes she wished it didn't feel so bare..even though she had all the furniture she needed.

Meanwhile, Sean fell into his bed and sighed deeply, looking up at his cieling. His eyes looked unreadable but he looked miserable. He turned to lay on his side, and tried to fall asleep.

_**Every day is exactly the same  
Every day is exactly the same  
There is no love here and there is no pain  
Every day is exactly the same **_

_**(nine inch nails_every day)**_


	3. Last Goodbye

Emma sat in her office as her phone rang and she leaned away from her computer, picking it up.

_Emma: Helllo?_

_Manny: Guess what Im watching right now._

_Emma laughed: Hmmm... our favorite soup opera since 3rd grade? _

_Manny: you're missing the best part! Dianas brother is finally confessing his love for her._

_Emma: Manny, we aren't rooting for the incest._

_Manny: oh god no but still, you need to come watch it_

_Emma: I'm at work!_

_Manny: Emma it's sunday, you're not suppose to be working! Sometimes I worry about you. _

_Emma giggled: I'll only be a few hours._

_Manny: you're coming to Darla's ballet show tonight though right?_

_Emma: Ofcourse! _

_Manny: Good. She loves when you go. She thinks I don't like ballet or something. _

_Emma: Show her your old cheerleading photos._

_Manny sighed dramatically and playfully: Darla says it's not the same._

_Emma: I'll be there! What time you going? _

_Manny: Around 4 with Jay, Liberty's going to watch Jake._

_Emma: Okay, I'll see you later!_

_Manny: Later alligator_

_Emma laughed: In a while crocodile! _

Emma shook her head, hanging up her phone and laughing until she cursed when she looked at the clock. She was late for a photoshoot!

"Perfect, Rachel." EMma said with a smile to her model at she stood in the middle of the magazine shoot

A bunch of models walked around and Emma was one of the designer workers.

"Can someone fix her hair a bit more?" Emma asked the make up artists on the side who nodded at her and ran to the model as the photographer tilted his head a bit to eye Emma.

"Emma." he said.

Emma looked over and blinked. Wow. She didn't even really give the photographer a look, she thought it was her ex from last month but there stood Craig Mannings.

"Craig!" she laughed. It had been YEARS! "You're a photographer!?" they laughed and embraced another.

He looked the same! Hair a bit shorter but still same old Craig with a leather jacket and camera in hand.

"Yeah!" he laughed.

Emma gave him a look, "Weren't you some big rockstar?"

"Still am!" he insists with a slight shrug, "Not the biggest but doing being decent, and get to play with my hobby still too." he said, raising his camera.

Emma nodded, he always was one with the camera and voice.

"You...you wanna have lunch?" he asked, "Catch up?"

Emma blushed a bit.. was he flirting? "Sure." she shrugged. What did she have to lose? Lately its felt like she had nothing.

She laughed madly with him, catching up on old times and sat at on a patio of a fancy restaurant.

"Or remember the time Snake got sick and you guys shipped him over to our house cause your mom didnt want Jack getting sick?" Craig went memories and Emma shook her head smiling.

"god, Snake was such the oddball." she noted, "still is." they laughed until she gasped, feeling her phone vibrate.

"can I get you anything else?" The waiter asked, coming back

Craig shook his head politely and looked to Emma who gazed at her phone. Manny. Wow, ironic.

"I gotta take this." Emma told him with a sad smile and got up, running into the resturant building and picked her phone up, "Hey! You'll never guess who I'm having lunch with." she laughed.

Manny was going to LOVE this. Or get extremely mad. Still interesting enough though to see!

"Is this Emma Nelson?" came a voice Emma didn't recognize.

Emma paused and then replied ,"Yes."

Silence.

"Is Manny there?" Emma asked, slowly putting her hair behind her ear and trying to hold the phone closer to her ear.

Something didn't seem right.

"Emma, I'm so sorry.." drifted the voice.

Emma was getting upset, and confused, "Put Manny on the phone please." more silence, "Put Manny on the phone!" she yelled.

What was going on? And what reason would a stranger pick up Manny's phone- saying sorry.. what... what was happening?

emma found herself chocked up and nothing was even explained yet, "Is she okay?" she heard her voice crack.

Nothing was wrong.

"There was an accident." came the reply.

Emma opened her mouth to ask again, if they were okay, but as her mouth moved, no words came out, and tears worked their way to her eyes.

"Manuela and Jayson Hogart didn't survive."

Emma dropped her phone.

then everything went black.

Emma had fainted onto the ground of the restaurant and the crowd gasped and turned, two waiters running by her side.

"Ma'am? Miss are you okay?"

"Emma!" Craig had heard the commution and ran over, trying to bend to help her up.

Emma opened her teary blurred eyes, but couldn't speak. I guess she didnt faint, but rather collapsed.

The whole world just came out from under her.

Manny was gone.

Her best friend was _gone._ Her sister, a loving mother, and her support through everything...was gone.

_**If I were to die today  
my life would be more than okay  
For the time I've spent with you  
Is like a dream come true**_

And if this was the last goodbye,  
no more tears to dry  
I'd say it one more time,  
its been more than fine  
and how could I know  
and how could I show

(chorus)  
Say what you will before its too late,  
say what you will, mmhmm  



	4. The Day You Slipped Away

ONE WEEK LATER.

Emma wore a long quarter sleeve top with a black long tight skirt and highheels. Her hair was pinned straight and she sat on a plastic chair just like everyone in the crowd did.

Manny was **really **gone.

She was at the vuneral, yet still, it didn't seem real to her. Her eyes showed barely any emotion but just a numb look as she stared at the coffin with roses over it, Manny's picture on one side and Jay's on the other.

The kids didn't come, they stayed back at the house where later there would be an after service to pay respects to them... but Manny's parents thought it'd be too horrible for the kids to watch them get burried.

It was grey day, cloudy as everyone sat in the graveyard, listening to the priest say the last goodbyes.

It made Emma recall her last good bye with Manny. 'See you later aligator, in a while crocadile' .. ofcourse that would be the last damn words she said to Manny.

This wasn't right, this w**asn't fair**. Everyone kept getting ripped away from Emma and she had no control of it.

Her eyes burned, trying to stop her tears and she swallowed the lump in her throat down harshly, trying so hard not to cry. She looked up, trying to focus and took a deep long breath.

"Kleenex?" whispered Liberty beside her, taking one out of her purse and passed Emma a sad longing look.

Emma shook her head no, and blinked at Liberty before looking back to the coffins which were now being laid into the ground.

Was she and Liberty both in shock? Liberty was always best at hidding her emotions. . Emma would be more worried about her but... it seemed right now that nothing really mattered anymore to her.

Why did the best people leave?

J.t.. Jay.. now Manny. Emma looked over her shoulder at the crowd, seeing everyone in black raising from their seats but her eyes laid on one person who didn't stand when everyone began to leave. Sean.

Sean stared down at his hands sitting in his seat still, and if Emma knew Sean as well as she thought she did, the stoned face of his right now, with furrowed eyebrows and concentrating too hard on his hands, was trying to hold in the hurt and pain so he didn't lash out.

Emma wouldn't blame him though.

"Let's go Em, Manny's parents probably need help with setting up the service before everyone gets there." Liberty told her, standing up and Emma noticed she was the only one sitting now too.

The cloudy sky gave a far away echo of thunder and Emma clenched her jaw, standing up, and nodded.

After she helped Mannys mother put food on the table, Emma had locked herself in the bathroom when everybody started to come by.

She sucked in a deep shakey breath and wondered how anyone could have an appetite right now. . . Manny would honestly kill her if she was watching Emma right now, not eating right for the passed week but Emma just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Emma gasped and jumped, leaning on the sink as the bathroom knocked, "Just a minute!" she exclaimed and went to the toilet, pretending to flush. She turned to the sink and leaned down as she threw water onto her face and tried to focus.

Darla, Dakota, Jake... they needed her to be strong right now.

Where were they anyways?

Emma got up, passing a fake small smile to the person waiting outside the door and let them go in as she went to go back downstairs but she stopped, eyeing Manny's bedroom.

She got choked up and she slowly went into the room, looking around and taking a deep, deep breath.

The walls were covered in baby pictures, family pictures and even some of her and Manny as kids and grown ups. She stopped at one, noticing Manny even got a picture of her, Emma, Sean and Jay playing with Jake's present on his birthday and Darla in it too, giggling. It looked like a fun time.. she smiled sadly and then pierced her lips together tightly, letting tears fall down her cheeks and covered her mouth as she tried to breath and choked on a cry a little-

There was a sound in the closet.

Emma whipped her tears quickly and turned toward it, tilting her head and saw 4 little feet peeking out from the closet..

Meanwhile downstairs..

"I am so sorry... she was your dear friend right?" Sean heard a women ask Liberty as he passed, and Liberty kindly hugged the woman.

Sean didn't know how she could stand it, he'd probably snap if anyone tried to touch him right now.

He couldn't believe his best friend was gone. Jay didn't deserve this, he was a good guy, he changed his life and completely turned it around and Manny was the start of something great and then...THIS had to happen?

Sean couldn't stand it. . he wished it had been him to be honest. The kids didn't deserve this. Manny and Jay, **didn't **deserve this.

Sean glanced around, not wanting to talk to any of these people. He didn't know why he came.. well, he did want to see the kids but he bet they didn't want to see anybody either.

He looked around, not seeing them, and had already noticed Emma wasn't around either.

He glanced upstairs and back at the crowd around him, before sneaking off and going up them.

He looked around the upstairs, which seemed quiet, and like nobody was up here. He peeked into the rooms and still nothing, so was convinced no one was up there.

As he passed the old bedroom of Jay and Manny's though, he heard slight sniffling and snuffles.

He quietly entered the room, looking around and saw nobody, but a coat in the walk in closet moved slightly and the door was half shut.

He walked over silently and his heart broke to pieces when he slid the closet door open.

Emma sat on the ground, leaning against the wall and holding Dakota who not crying anymore but had puffy eyes from the baby girl probably crying all week and wondering where her parents were. And to each side of Emma was Jake and Darla.

Darla hung her head on Emma's shoulder. Tears still working their way around her eyes and she played with the end of her dress, looking miserable

Jake heard him come in, and looked up, those bright blue eyes, just icy looking today. But he didn't object when Sean also came in, and then Emma noticed him, snapping out of it and opened her mouth to explain.. but it's like he understood, and took the spot next to Jake, who gave him more room to sit and then Sean put an arm around him and also had his moment of silence before turning his head and catching Emmas eye.

They looked at another for a moment, no words needed, and Emma nodded slightly, looking back down and trying to still fight her tears.

Sean leaned his head back on the wall, closing his eyes.

The people downstairs didn't even notice none of them not there..

_**(Avril- slipped away)**_

_**I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**_

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Oh

Darla's voice cracked up, as she leaned forward from her spot beside Emma to look at Jake on the other side, "It smells like mommy and daddy in here."

Emma shut her eyes tight, trying not to break down right there as her heart snapped in half and Sean noticed her struggle so leaned forward, grabbing Darla easily and brought her onto his lap

"their gone, Darla. You can't say things like that anymore." Jake seemed to snap at her. It seemed as though someone, like possibly Manny's father, was telling them not to speak of it.

Sean held Darla in his arms and looked at Jake, shaking his head no, "You can talk about them whenever you want to." he assured sternly and Jake blinked up at him, and Sean nodded to then look down at Darla, who laid her head on his chest and nodded too

He ran his hands through her dark hair and let his eyes wonder back to Emma who numbly stared down at ground again, and Jake had too, and the boy put his head on Emma's shoulder now instead of Darla.

Emma heard Dakota begin to snuffle again in her arms and she held her tighter to her.

Sean looked down and snuck one more concerned look at Emma before closing his eyes again.

The door opened and all their mouths dropped, looking up to the intruder.

Liberty.

"You can't be in here!" Darla yelled at her.

Liberty was a bit shocked and picked her mouth back up, "Darla, you're parents' friends are here, trying to pay their respects.."

"Get out!" Jake shouted, sitting up and Sean looked between them.

"Liberty." he protested.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it if you go down to say you're alright.. they're all concerned." Liberty tried to explain.

Emma looked up at her through the silence as the kids looked down sadly and she clenched her jaw. Liberty just didn't deal with deaths well..

The kids just wanted to be alone... yet, seemed it was fine for her and Sean to be here too.

"come on" Sean told Jake, helping Darla up, "I'll go with you." they nodded, and went out as he slowly followed but gazed back watching Liberty not follow.

She looked to Emma and sighed, bending down, "Emma you look absolutely train wrecked." she took Dakota from her arms and Emma snapped out of it, and almost had a flash of anger that someone took Dakota from her but backed off when Liberty spoke again, "You look like you don't even know where you are right now."

Emma's eyes watched Liberty turn and go, and she walked passed Sean who watched the kids follow her so he took the time to walk back to Emma. He glanced once more out the door to make sure they were alone and he bent down on his ankles at the entrance of the closet where she still sat.

She did numb, broken hearted... he hadn't seen her this way since J.t. Their fights and break ups use to be pretty bad too, but this Emma? This Emma scared him, worried him..

"Hey." he whispered and she slowly looked over at him, blinking softly, but it looked like he had her attention and he glanced the way Liberty left and passed Emma a small smile, "Shes a bitch but shes half right." he frowned deeply, "You can't numb it out this time. It's going to suck to feel it, but, those guys.." he drifts, about Jake and the girls, "need you at your best to make them okay. You **need **to be okay for them."

Emma snuffled and nodded, looking down and taking a deep breath as he nodded slowly and watched her to go get out and he put his hand out, helping her up and when they stood face to face, Sean stared hopelessly at her.

She was really trying. This must be so fucking hard for her, and she didn't deserve it. Emma had a life time of horrible things that just kept happening to her and now the person who went through everything with her is gone now, he understood how lonely and sufferable that could be. Manny and Emma were like sisters.. attached to the hip.

Emma stared back at him, thinking he was staring at her just to make sure she was okay and so she nodded at him and sighed, "Ok, lets go." she said, leading him out and he snapped out of it.

He turned and followed her out.


	5. Sweet Surrender

By the time Emma got home, she was exhausted. She put her keys down in her key trey and walked to her white leather couch

She looked around her classy condo and once again, felt lonely,... and now, lonelier. If that made any sence..

She took a deep breath, looking to her side coffee table where a graduation picture of her, Lib, Manny and Toby was and what Sean had said to her seemed to wonder back into her mind..

_'You can't numb it this time. It going to suck to feel but.. they __**need **__you to be okay." _

Emma looked around, wondering just what could make her finally feel this tragedy and let her break loose and let it go, to try and move on..and she walked to her bedroom, remembering a photo album was in her closet.

She walked back to her couch, holding it and put it on the coffee table infront of her..then opened it.

First was a family picture, but Emma smiled sadly seeing Manny sat at the kitchen table too see her, Spike, Snake and Baby Jack. This was when Manny lived with them.

The next picture was of Emma and Manny on a swing set, my god it looked like they were only 10. How fast time went.. never enough _time_

Emma flipped the page and covered her mouth, laughing, and tears threatened her eyes. Her and Manny's grade 7 Halloween dance...well, the grade 8s dance that they crashed to go see Craig. Her and Manny both had a crush on him during the time.

The next picture was slightly older, when Manny won Prom Queen and they were smiling and hugging another. Must of been AFTER Paige Michealchuck humilated Manny on stage... Emma softly giggled and looked at the next to stop.

It was a picture of her and Sean. She didn't even know she put it in there..she knew she had the photo around but when did it get put into this book? She wondered if Manny did it..

It was back when Emma was unfortunetly dating Peter, but you could see the tension between Sean and Emma as the picture caught them leaning on Seans car at the old car hangout Sean and Jay hung out at. Sean was smirking slightly over to Emma who couldn't hide her sly smile either. Emma softly smiled... that damn smirk of Sean's was probably his best charm.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself for the next page.. but she broke into tears when she looked at it.. it was a picture of J.t even in it, and he was dating Liberty at the time and they sat on Degrassi steps with Emma and Manny. Emma and Manny made puppy love faces at another, clearning teasing the couple by them, Liberty and J.T, who were gazing into anothers eyes happily.

Emma looked at the picture under it as her chest felt on fire and her throat about to explode by how hard she was now choking on her tears.

The next one was Manny and Emma infront of their new college the day of. Then the next was of Jay and Manny, Manny happily flashing her wedding ring. Pictures of the wedding. Pictures of the birth of Jake and Darla and Emma happily holding Jake as Manny held Darla.

Emma covered her head into her hands, letting it all out and shaking uncontrollably.

She let herself turn the page, not being able to look at those pictures anymore and laughed once again, seeing a picture of Peter Stone that Manny and Emma both took a marker too in highschool and drew pictures around his face and devil horns.

She looked to the last picture and she inhaled deeply and shakey.. This picture was taken at Jay's last birthday party, and he and Sean were cheering beers, Spinner behind them grinning and in the background was her and Manny by the pool. Emma tilted her head, and couldn't help but notice her get lost in looking at Sean.

He had REALLY became such a ..man. He has always been strong but he could control his anger now, reach out when he knew he needed to, and he just seemed.._happy._

Emma sadly took notice that he was happy without _her_. She use to picture them back in highschool..even 7th grade.. just having babies and getting married and living happily ever.. but I guess a couple could only break up too many times.

Emma looked up and whiped her fingers under her eyes, getting the last of her tears and nodded. Sean was right, she needed that.

She couldn't look like some robot to the kids. They needed some hope. Emma giggled a little, remembering Sean's middle name was Hope. Sean Hope Cameron. and he really brought a little back to her.

_**(sarah mclaughlin _Sweet Surrender)**_

_**and sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give**_

you take me in  
no questions asked  
you strip away the ugliness  
that surrounds me  
are you an angel  
am I already that gone  
I only hope  
that I won't disappoint you  
when I'm down here  
on my knees

and sweet  
sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give

sweet  
sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give


	6. Unbelievable

The next few days after, Emma was called back to Manny's house where her mother was staying with the kids.

When Emma came into the house, an older man with grey hair and beard, slightly overwieght but dressed up rather nicely in a suit, greeted her.

"Hello there, you must be Emma." he said.

Emma nodded, taking off her coat to a simple jeans and a yellow tank top, "Whats going on?" she asked, noticing the kids alone on the couch watching tv.

"Follow me." the man said, leading her through the kitchen and to the dining room where a large long table lay, and there sat Liberty, Toby, Manny's parents, and Sean.

Emma sat on the end of the table as the man took the other side across from her, down a few feet and opened a breifcase.

Emma caught Manny's mother smile sadly at her and Emma bared one too, nodding slightly.

"Today we're doing the Will." Mannys father explained to them.

"They made one?" Toby asked curiously, looking around if anyone else was shocked. They were so young.. they had their whole lives to plan it... but... then again, guess not.

"When you have kids .." drifts the man at the end of the table, taking the will out of his briefcase, "You have to take desperate messures."

Manny's father coughed, wanting to get down to it and the lawyer nodded, getting the hint and began to read.

"In my will i'd like to leave my mother and father, Mr & Mrs Santos, my house. I give them complete permission to sell it or keep it if they will." he read from Manny's words.

"Can.." Manny's mother coughed slightly, hearing her voice crack and asked the lawyer, "Can you not read it like it's directly from her?"

Emma sadly watched Mr santos take her hand into his as the lawyer nodded.

"Manny." he says, "Also wanted to leave you guys with all her photo albums, and said to pick out which home videos you'd like as well. Mr Santos, Jayson had said to leave you his collection of toy car models."

Mr Santos laughed softly, nodding. Him and Jay use to always model those things together, built their relationship up.

"Toby Issacs." the lawyer looked over to him, "and Liberty. Manny wants to leave you guys her hope chest, which is located upstairs, that has tons of memorable highschool and college objects inside it."

Toby and Liberty smiled, nodding.

"She also added that Liberty, you can take all her books in the home office about baby parenting." he added.

Liberty sadly laughed and nodded. EMma slightly smiled too.

"You two can also go through home videos and chose which ones you'd like." he told them and then looked around, "Sean Cameron?"

Sean leaned forward, and the lawyer finally saw him and looked back down to the Will.

"Jay had signed a legal document, handing all rights to you for the auto shop." he passed the file down to Sean whose mouth slowly dropped.

wow.

His very own auto shop.

His mind even looked blown away and Emma slightly laughed at his face as did Toby.

The door opened and everyone looked to see Snake and Spike standing there and Emma softened, smiling when her mother came over to her

"So sorry we are late." Snake told everyone, sharing a nod with Mr santos and sat down as did Spike after she hugged Emma.

Snake nodded at Sean, having not seen him since ever and they got back to business.

"Mr and Mrs Simpson I presume?" asked the lawyer and they nodded, looking at another and wondering why they could of been asked here, "Manny had wanted to leave you guys a bit of the very fortunate money they saved up for a time like this."

"Us?" Spike asked, pointing at herself and shared a bewildered look with Snake and even Emma raised a curious eyebrow.

The laywer nodded, "Yes, 4000 dollars."

"4000 wh-" Snake couldn't even say it, stunned beyond relief.

Mannys mother leaned over to them, putting her hand on Spikes shoulder, "You guys were amazing to Manuela and you brought her into your own home, treated her like your own."

Mr Santos nodded, leaning over to speak to them as well, "she was **very **fond of you two."

They nodded happily, and Spike even began to cry. It wasn't right such a talented beautiful girl was taken from them.

"And last but not least, Emma." the lawyer said, slowly looking up to the blonde.

Sean snapped his eyes off of her, noticing he was staring and she looked up and almost caught him. She looked to the lawyer and nodded.

..you know, if she was left money, or books or whatever... it still wasn't bringing them back.. It still wasn't fair.

"With Manny and both Jay's approval.." informed the Lawyer, glancing at Manny's parents and back at Emma, "They left you their own three children, Dakota, Jake and Darla Hogart."

"WHAt!?" Mr Santos instantly bellowed.

Liberty's eyes widened but they didn't bug out as much as Emma's did, staring at the lawyer like he was insane, and even Emma's parents' jaws dropped.

"This must be a mistake." Mr Santos told the laywer.

"No Mr santos, it's clearly written here with all her information" he pointed at Emma, "that they wanted her to keep the kids, to become their new guardian." he lifted the Will to show him, "They signed it themselves with their signature."

"I.." Emma couldn't even speak, bluntly looking around to try and find the words.

Seans face looked completely shocked but a bit amused and he grinned to Emma, shrugging, "You **are **their favorite aunt."

Emma gave him a 'thanks but no thanks right now' kind of look and he chuckled to then look beside him to Liberty who shot him an evil look.

"One of them." he corrects, swallowing nervously in his throat, "One of their favorites.." he drifted off.

"Sir, **we **have been looking out for them the past week, their better to go with us. We're blood." Mr Santos said.

Mrs Santos seemed to be quiet, eyeing Emma almost.. undertandingly.

Emma looked around frantically, not knowing what to do and looked to her parents.

"well, we can at least try it out." insists Spike, nodding to Emma.

Emma looked shocked but slowly shrugged, thinking about it, "I-i guess." she stuttered, amazed by this as well.

Though..she did love these kids like nothing else. She had a good feeling about it.

"You cant **try out **a bunch of kids for a free trial." bittered Mr Santos at Spike

"Hey." Snake snapped a little at him, "this was Manny **and **Jays choice. We can at least see how it goes.. she clearly wanted them with Emma for a reason."

Emma looked a bit fearfully at Mr Santos. He did NOT look happy and Mr Santos was the worst guy to cross when unhappy.

The laywer nodded and explained, "Emma was the best fit to them, I'm sorry." he said, "you can try to go to court with it but unless you can prove she's an unfit gaurdian, you don't have much of a chance until they're 16 and say for themself where they want to be."

Emma was still trying to take this all in and swallowed hard when Mr Santos glared daggers at her.

"So...Emma... is now the guardian of all those kids in there?" Liberty said slowly, pointing to the room the kids were in.

'that's correct.' said the laywer, digging into his pockets and then swung a set of keys to Emma, "And lastly, they insisted you have Jay's oranga honda civic."

Emma's mouth dropped.

Jay's CAR?!

"You got his car?" Sean slowly asked, giving Emma an annoyed look, "Ok _now _it's unfair." he joked.

Emma laughed and tried not to smile...but suddenly, things looked like they could possibly look up.

"Manny insists her kids weren't driven around in taxi cabs." joked the lawyer, sharing a look with Emma who laughed and nodded.

Manny always joked around about Emma and her taxi's.

"Alright. Session over, hope everyone is pleased." he said.

"Unbelievable." Mr Santos said, standing up as everyone else did and he stormed out.

Mrs santos frowned and went to follow but stopped at Emma who went to say sorry but she cut her off, "It'll be good for them." she insisted to Emma, glancing at the kids in the other room, "they need out of this house.'

Emma softened sadly nodding and shared a hug with her.

And everyone was left to be stunned over this, still


	7. Family Dinner

"can you do this?" Sean asked Emma, raising an eyebrow

She gave him an annoyed look, "ofcourse I can do this Sean."

"Lives are at stake here Emma, you need to be sure!" he sternly replied.

Emma scoffed, and threw her head back against the seat she sat on, "Sean, I can **do this**."

They sat in Jays orange civic, and Sean was going over the rules of driving and how to steer since it'd been awhile since Emma has driven.

He looked just TERRIFIED sitting in the seat next to Emma, in the passenger spot, as Emma had her hands on the wheel.

Emma gave him a sweet cheeky smile as she lifted her foot off the gas pedel and the car slowly began to go and Sean gave her a warnful look but smirked, shaking his head and chuckled.

"Can't believe Jay left you this car." Sean said.

Emma glanced at him as they drove through a small neighborhood and she shrugged, "I'm sure Manny did some begging."

Sean shrugged and looked out the window, "Yeah, maybe."

"What?" Emma asked, wondering what was on his mind.

"Nothin." he said and nodded up the road, "Go through this short cut and we can go pick up the kids from school."

Emma nodded, and did so but wouldn't give up, "Are you mad at I got the car? Sean, you can have it." she confirmed.

Sean gave her look, "Emma I have my very own shop now, no debt included. Most my dreams just came true." he confirms.

Most?

"Then what?" she asked, glancing at him and the road and huffed when he still stayed quiet.

After a few moments, he spoke up, "Jay really trusted you.." he said matter of factly.

Emma stopped at the red light, and she turned her head to look at Sean. HE...no, he couldn't be. . was he? Was Sean_ jealous_?

"He **knew **I was his wifes best friend." Emma shot back, and bittered, "What? You think I did _something _for this car?"

Sean knew Emma better than that and knew deep down she didnt but sometimes yes, jealousy got the best of him and it just seemed like he never got closure on the thing between Emma and Jay back in highschool..

Emma drove again and rolled her eyes to Sean's bitter glare towards her, "I didnt say that." he snapped.

"Well I know what you're thinking!" she shot back and scoffed.

He snickered, "I doubt it." if she did, she'd know there were still old feelings for her in him, and he never got over her and has wanted her back since the time we broke up, but... things weren't easy were they?

Yeah. Sean was still in love with Emma... but if he had to take just being 'friends' then so be it. She was too good for him anyways.

"So Jay gave you his half of a 15 thousand dollar auto repair shop." Emma said and taunted, "Should I jump to conclusions that you had sex with him before he died?"

"Don't say shit like that" he warned

Emma's mouth dropped, "It's what you're basically saying to me Sean!" Emma madly pulled over and turned to him and Sean shifted uncomfortably and she finally exploded, "Why are you bringing this past up? This was over 8 years ago! It _happened _9 years ago! Almost 10! And you STILL won't let it go!" she shook her head madly, "You don't think I felt bad enough just _doing it_ ? I was in a bad place, Jay _wasnt _a good guy back then and it was a mistake. Me and him let it go, why can't you?!" she yelled, "We are NOT even TOGETHER anymore!"

It seemed to hit them both hard when she said that. She didn't mean to say it like that, but she just didn't understand. Why did it still bug him so much? ... she clearly couldn't put two and two together.

Sean sat there, almost like in a huff but he softened. He was being a little crazy.. he even knew all Jay and Emma were now, or _before, _was friends. Jay was inlove with Manny. I guess you could say Sean just couldn't let it go because it was what broke him and Emma apart 9 years ago.. the fact that he was stubborn and couldn't see it was a mistake and wasn't worth losing Emma over. But it happened, and he over reacted... and he still mad at himself for over reacting so badly about because maybe if they worked through it, they'd still be together to this day. And that ate up at him.

"Sorry." he muttered, finally mustering up the courage to look over at her and lied, "You're right, I'm just jealous about the car."

Emma looked at him and then softened, "Oh." she blinked. So ... it's just the car then? Emma snickered at herself, ofcourse it was about the car.. to even try and think Sean still cared about her? That's silly.

"Well, i'd give it to you if I didn't need it for the kids." Emma informed.

Sean just nodded and mustered a nod, "I'll get over it." he assured, rolling his eyes at himself. He changed the subject and coughed lightly, "Pull back onto the road and the school is just around this block."

Emma nodded and did so.. as she drove, she noticed her heart speeding a bit and sighed. Sean could REALLY drive her crazy when he wanted to.. he was the only guy who could do it to her.

"Hi Aunt Emma!" Darla happily skipped down her school steps as the orange civic parked infront as did other parents' vehicles.

Jake followed behind her and jumped into the back of his dads old car, "Emma, are we moving in with you today?" he asked.

The kids had heard about it from their grandma and were overly excited about it. A bit confused on why not their grandparents, but, happy about it. Their grandpa was sometimes too old or too boring or never understood what they wanted! Aunt Emma was perfect.

Emma shut the door behind Darla and hopped back into the car, "Yes youuu are." she said sing song like with a smile, looking in the rearview mirror to glance at them smile back, but just a little.

Nobody had seen them smile bright like they use to around their parents.

"Are we going to be fed today?" Darla asked a bit cheekily and Sean laughed from up front, and he looked to Emma who seemed quiet for a moment.

"Oh damnit!" Emma exclaimed, clenching her fists and shutting her eyes, "I forgot to get groceries!"

Sean snickered and announced, "Dining out it is."

"Pizzaaaaa!" Jake cheered and Darla repeated it after him, both breaking out in a cheer for pizza.

They stopped by the daycare for Dakota and then went for some pizza.

"nommmm." Jake said, pushing the pizza crust into his mouth and sitting in Pizza hut.

Darla watched Emma take off the meat off her pizza. This was going to be hard living with carnivore kids.

"aunt Emma, you're a veteran right?" she asked.

Emma raised an eyebrow smiling as Sean laughed, eating his very meaty pizza too, "Vegeterian. Not Veteran Darla." Sean explained.

Emma laughed but nodded to Darla, "And yes I am. I can't help but feel sorry for _the little animals_ that Jake is now eating and going to puke from." teased Emma, watching Jake shove another pizza into his mouth and giggled.

Darla started to pout and took her meet off her pizza too, "I don't want to eat the animals!" she exclaimed.

Emma cringed, hoping she didn't set anything gruesome off in Darla's head. Sean shrugged at her like it was no big deal.

"Can I still eat chicken?" Darla asked, tilting her head curiously as her bobbed hair bounced cutely.

"That's **still **animal, dummy." Jake taunted.

"Jake. Be nicer to your sister." Emma declared, giving him a look and he looked at her boredly but then rolled his eyes and nodded.

Emma turned to Dakota and laughed at Dakota's dimples shining through her smile as she watched the family eating.

Emma paused, looking around... it **did **feel like a family. She rethought though, insisting it was silly to think Sean would stick around. He was only helping til the kids were moved in today and to remind her how to drive.

"I'm full." sighed Jake, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his tummy.

The waiter came back with Jake and Darlas ice cream, "Guess I can eat your sundae then." taunted Sean, taking it and JAke lunged for it

"NO!"

Emma laughed

..maybe this wouldnt be THAT hard.

"Bumping into you **again**." came a voice leaning over Emma.

Both Sean and Emma looked up to the one and only Craig Mannings. He looked down at Emma, grinning wide, and Sean frowned.

Emma's mouth dropped, "C-craig, wow.. you're in.." she looked around, "Pizza hut." she didn't expect him to be here.

He laughed nodding to the corner of the resturant, "I was doing an interview with some reporter, asking questions about my old rockstar days." he looked beside Emma and he abruptly stopped and stared, "Sean Cameron." he said.

"craig Mannings." Sean simply noted back almost sarcastically.

Jake looked between them, noticing his uncle Sean looking tense and decided he didn't like this Craig either.

"There's no more room at the table to sit." Jake declared out loud.

"Jake!" Emma exclaimed, giving him an evil look, "Don't be rude."

"It's okay." laughed Craig but gave an awkward glance at Jake.

Sean smirked.

Craig then eyed the kids and his mouth dropped as he pointed and slowly dropped his finger, whispering to Emma, "Are these.." Manny's kids?

Emma nodded at him.

"Just.. hanging out?" he asked.

"She's their new guardian." Sean said while rolling his eyes and wanted to get this over with .

"wow." he bluntly replied, eyes wide. He then frowned, lowering his voice as if the kids wouldn't hear him but they sat RIGHT there, "I wanted to go to the funeral but, felt I'd be intruding. I put Manny in a lot of pain before."

Emma looked around at the kids quickly but was relieved they seemed busy with fighting over the last pizza so didn't hear, and she just bared a smile ,"It's..fine." she says.

He nodded and clapped his hands, "Well, maybe I'llsee you at work. You've been missing awhile." he says.

"I'm back this Monday." Emma assured and he nodded, grinning wide again.

He tossed her a flirty reply, "Can't wait. See you guys." he waved to the kids, and left.

"Classic Craig, putting himself first before the deceased." noted Sean, growling a little and glaring after Craig. What a dick.

"He's a sweet guy!" Emma insisted, giving Sean a look.

"he's a jerk." Sean declared.

Emma rolled her eyes but shrugged.

When they got home, well, to Emma's apartment, she both had bags for the kids full of their clothes and other personal items, but the big move was tomorrow, for their beds and such.

"Wow." Sean blinked, looking over her neat...expensive looking, condo.

Emma sighed, nodding, "I'm gonna have to make it more... homie-er." she smiled oddly to the word she made up and Sean smiled adoringly at her.

"It's nice." he insisted, but agreed to the fact it didnt look kid friendly. "So i'll see you tomorrow to help move their stuff?" he asked her.

Emma brought him back to the door and tiredly leaned on the door, nodding.

Sean noticed how exhausted she looked, he also noticed how badly he wanted to pull her into his arms and say everything was alright..but he couldnt.

"You're going to do fine Emma." he promised, staring deeply at her as she got lost into his eyes too and then smiled softly nodding.

"night uncle Sean!" Darla yelled from behind Emma and ran into Emma's bedroom.

Emma then groaned, remembering something and put her hands up over her face, groaning into her hands and wanting to scream.

"What?" Sean asked.

Emma pouted and dropped her hands, "It's a **one **bedroom apartment." she explained.

Sean stared in disbelief and then snickered, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "This is going to be a long night." he told her, coming back inside and she moved out of the way, letting him. "You hit the laptop rental sites and Ill get the newspaper." he said.

They hopped to it.


	8. Just Friends

Emma yawned, and Sean smirked, watching her from beside her on the couch, she was wrapped around her couches knitted blanket and leaning back on the couches arm, facing him. She circled an ad for an apartment and sat up to show him, sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Sean coughed slightly and Emma even paused but shook her head to snap out of it and showed him the newspaper

She couldn't help but notice the tingles run through her as they touched and Sean cursed at himself, feeling like a 13 year old kid again, happy just to be _near _a girl.

"How about this?" she asked him, pointing to the ad with her finger and he read it through.

It was around 1 am and they'd been looking forever for an apartment or small house for Emma and the kids to move into

"On main street huh?" joked Sean, giving her a look, "Im sure Jake would like the nightlife, but Darla's going to have an awful time trying to sleep on that street with the constant sirens and gang fights."

"there aren't ANY gang fights." Emma said, giving him a look and he gave her one back, winning and she frowned.

He was right.

"Okay, then..what would **you **suggest, huh?" Emma teased him back, shoving the newspaper at him as he clenched his jaw, and seemed to be in thought.

"Most of these apartments wont be ready til another month." he admitted to Emma.

She frowned and nodded, knowing that. If she had to pay more to get a house sooner than later, then so be it. It might be tough a few weeks but.. the kids needed their own room.

"I suggest.." Sean drifted, "Moving into my place."

Emma turned her head to stare at him, her jaw dropping . Did he just ask to move in with him?

Sean nervously watched her reaction and insisted, "Til you find a good place. I just... have a bunch of rooms in the house I don't use..so.." he coughed, looking down and not wanting to feel like such an idiot but the way Emma looked at him.

She raised he eyebrows. Well... that WOULD be good until she found the right house.

"Okay." she declared.

Sean turned his head back towards her quickly, now his mouth hanging open, "Okay?" he repeated and she laughed, nodding.

"If Darla and Jake share one more night in the same bed, they might end up killing another." she joked.

Sean smiled wide, nodding, and he felt his heart pounding. Not the perfect way he pictured Emma moving in with him, but it was enough. He'd have to clear out the basement for her or something..

"You're sure about this?" Emma eyed him, just incase, "Thinking clearly at 1am in the morning?" she teased..

"Crystal." he promised, staring into her eyes as they shined brightly and missed that look she gave him. He swallowed almost painfully and looked down at his hands when she got up.

"They'll be so excited when I tell them." Emma said, glancing at her bedroom where the kids were sleeping and walked to her fridge with a sigh, "This puts a lot of stress off me."

He nodded, looking over his shoulder, "Good."

And laughed softly, grabbing a pear in the fridge, "I'm so happy but appetite is back again." she admitted out loud and grabbed a knife to cut the pair.

Sean gave an odd look and stood up, turning around and asked, "What?"

Emma looked over from starting to cut the pair on her counter and gave him a look and then went over what she said, then coughed awkwardly, "Not like _that_, I just.. the whole funeral and stuff I've just been overwhelmed and busy.." she explains.

His looked at her worriedly, and walked over, "Emma." Sean said, completely serious, "Have you been eating?"

Emma sighed, putting her knife down and rolled her head back, "Yes _Mom_, I have." she confirms, giving him a look and pointed at the pair.

Sean nodded, but crossed his arms. He just knew Emma had her body issues before... he didn't want that for her, nor would it be a good situation for the kids..but he trusted her, and she looked fine and healthy... **really **_fine _..actually.. Sean snapped out of it and looked away from her.

Jesus Christ, this is why he only went to SOME of the events Jay and Manny threw, so he didn't have to see Emma too much and feel the way he BLOODY feels for her. But...that was just his luck. It wasn't going to go away, was it?

"So I guess I'll go home to get some sleep." he joked, walking to the door, "Be up by 11 for the move?"

Emma nodded and gave him an amused disbelief look, "Are you **really **sure about this?"

"Emma." he gave her a look.

"Jake... Darla.." she drifted, "Screaming baby." she reminded, "Me."

Sean raised an eyebrow. **She** was the best part.

"I may at times get annoyed at the constant whining." he joked, "But I'm sure you'll contain yourself."

"Sean!" she exclaimed, laughing and thought he was talking about the baby. He laughed as he went out the door, dodging the piece of pair she threw at him.

Emma smiled and shook her head, to find herself blushing and groaned. She couldn't do t_hat_, not right now. This was for the kids and they were her number one.

She glanced at the door Sean left out of.

"Girls!" yelled Lucas, the next day. It was a bright sunny day and they stood outside of Sean's house, with a big moving truck outside of it.

Emma, Darcy and Jane sat on Sean's porch steps and gave Lucas a 'what' annoyed look.

"You going to sit and gossip all day or help?" Lucas taunts, standing at the truck when Spinner was inside it with Sean and came out, holding a bed mattress.

"Gossip." Darcy easily insisted and he snickered, rolling his eyes and got back to work. Darcy whispered to Jane, "Your brothers kinda cute."

"Oh is he?" Jane taunted her, "I for SURE didn't notice." she confirms, "Cause that'd be **creepy**."

Emma giggled, and watched the guys move out the other mattress. She couldn't help but stare and curse the God who gave Sean biceps and a 6 pack.

"So." Smirked Darcy, seeing Emma in a daze, "Moving in with the ex."

Emma blushed.

"And you swear nothings going on?" Jane asked her.

"Nothing." Emma snapped at them and whispered.

Sean was shirtless, as Spinner, but ofcourse we know who stood out more. The three girls gawked him carrying heavy boxes.

"Spinner looks like a ghost." Jane said, wrinkling her nose.

Emma and Darcy bursted into laughter.

Emma tilted her head, watching Sean interacting with Darla on the sidewalk as he worked and she played hop scotch. It was adorable.

Emma heard a cry inside and sighed, "That'd be Dakota up from her nap." she told the girls and stood.

"Wow, Em." Darcy said pretty amazed, "You're really doin this whole mother thing."

Jane gave a tight smile and nodded to Emma who did so back, "Yup. Thats me.. a _mother thing_." she joked and went inside.

Sean turned from lifting something with Spinner and couldn't help but glance where Emma once was but didn't sit anymore and frowned. But today, couldn't of been a more happier day.

"drinks?" Darcy asked the guys as they sat in Seans kitchen and brought over a beer pack.

"Now you're speaking my languge." Spinner said, and they all grabbed one.

Jane and Emma sat on the other side of the counter the boys also sat on and the kids were in the tv room playing.

"You got a really nice place." jane told Sean.

Sean nodded ,"Hope so, put a lot of money into it."

"It's got that home sense." Spinner pointed out.

"Which is good for the kids." Darcy bluntly pointed out and they all awkwardly nodded as Emma and Sean shared a look.

"So.." Lucas said, getting back to work, "where are all these beds and furniture going?" he asked.

Sean took a deep breath and exhaled, itching the back of his head as he glanced at Emma, "Your things can go in the master room upstairs." he informed.

"A-are you sure?" Emma asked, "I'm use to a basement. I don't want to take your room."

"It's not my room." lied Sean and even Spinner and Lucas gave him a wierd look, knowing that indeed was his room and the guys shared smirks.

"Ok." Emma shrugged, "we can go set up my room then and you guys do the kids?" she said, glancing at the girls who nodded and back at Sean who nodded back.

The girls began to once again gossip as they walked off and up the stairs, going to go set up Emma's new room.

"Wierd." taunted Spinner with a smirk and Sean rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming, "I remember a certain party like a year ago, when you moved into this place and that masterroom upstairs, was your room."

"Yeah and I was over just two weeks ago." Lucas added, "And STILL it seemed like the masteroom was YOUR room-"

"Alright." Sean snapped at his idiot but comical friends, and he tried to shrug innocently, "she needs a good place to sleep and have her own space, she's a new mom, wasn't prepared, and I want to make her feel comfortable."

"By... giving her your room?" Smirked Spinner, not getting it.

"Just admit you have the hots for her still man." Lucas said and smirked, "Or I'll go after her."

Sean sneered at him and Spinner laughed out loud, "I knew it! Emma STILL has you wrapped around her finger!"

"I broke up with _her_." reminded Sean, trying to hide his nerves.

"Yea, years ago and your an idiot for it and your STILL not over it" Spinner admitted and shrugged when Sean's mouth fell, "Dude, shes still smokin hot, and now she's a mom without the stretch marks. Bonus! Now you got that family with her you always dreamed of, and an auto shop!"

Sean froze, and glanced up the stairs, happy that the girls seemed to of turned on music and didn't hear that.

He glared harshly at Spinner "Don't **ever **repeat that again."

"Dude, it was **your **plan when you came back to Degrassi back in highschool." Spinner reminded, "You told me the night you asked if I'd let you and Emma have the Dot for the night for a romantic dinner after you got out of jail, remember that?"

"you were in jail?" stared Lucas

"I remember it you idiot, it's just been years and things have changed and she can't hear you say that I said that" snapped Sean.

"Why not?" Lucas asked, not seeing the big deal.

"Cause... we're just _friends." _bittered Sean, not liking it either.

"You aren't friends Sean." Spinner said, giving him a look, "And you know that. She'll always be _Emma _to you, just like you're her Sean."

"I'm not hers." Sean declared and shook his head gazing down, "Not anymore."

"I didn't know you were this much of a pansy." Lucas told Sean, eyeing him closely and jokingly. It's just, he's known Sean for years. Strong, attitude, humor, heart throbber...what was ONE girl? whyd he seem so nervous?

"Its _Emma." _Sean explained, frowning sadly and his heart twisting, "I don't want her out of my life..this is the best I can get and don't wanna ruin it."

Both guys frowned deeply but nodded, undertanding

"well, good luck with this man." joked Lucas, looking around the house and hearing the girls giggling upstairs and the kids in the other room screaming and laughing together.

Sean snickered and noddded. oh yeah. it was going to be interesting.

_**And if you said, "This life ain't good enough."  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Because you're so smooth**_

_**[Chorus]**__**  
And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well, that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of loving that can be so smooth, yeah.  
Gimme your heart, make it real  
Or else forget about it**_

_**(santana_smooth_)**_


	9. Leave it to Craig

"I knowww we didn't plan on changing schools." Emma said while putting on her jacket and holding Dakota, having a tough time, "But this one is just closer and I'm sure you'll make new friends."

Jake sat on the stairs, finished getting ready and looked miserable.

"Darla come on!" Emma yelled up the stairs. Darla was never the one to take forever.

Sean came out from the basement and yawning and smirked lazily when he went by the stairs, ruffling Jake's hair, "sucks to be you." he teased

He did NOT miss school.

Jake scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Darla, let's go!" he yelled.

Emma knew he was just in a bad mood because of the new school and said, "Jake, you can still have all your friends over to hangout."

"It's not the same." he said, looking down at the ground depressed.

Sean glanced at Emma, noticing her sadden to the fact she was making Jake sad... as if he didn't have enough to be sad about.

"Jake, it's a public school." Sean explains to him and joked, "No more prayers or nuns."

Jake's eyes kinda lifted a bit, "Really?" he asked.

Emma softly laughed and nodded and then sighed, "Where is Darla?" she put Dakota on the bottom of the stairs with Jake and ran up the stairs.

Jake turned to Dakota and let her play with his hands.

Sean gazed up the stairs and curiously went to follow, wondering where Darla was as well.

Emma got their first, and opened the door to see Darla, standing in her new baby blue room with white furniture and a comfy pink princess bed.. but Darla sat on the edge of her bed, crying.

She looked up, seeing Emma and spoke ever so sadly, "This was mommy's favorite dress on me."

Emma gazed her over, smiling sadly as her gut twisted painfully.. it was the dress Manny made her wear for her birthday, the nice white one.. a little too fancy for school though.

"Ohh.. Darla." Emma softly said and came in, bending down in front of her and put her hands on Darla's knees as Darla looked at her through tears.

This was still so hard on her.

"Can I wear it to school?" Darla asked and at the door, Sean slowly peeked in and watched Emma smirk up to Darla.

"You can wear **anything **you want." Emma declared and Darla whipped her nose with the back of her hand, sniffing but smiling wide with her dimples and nodded.

Darla hopped down the stairs, but now wearing a bright yellow hoody under over all's and wore one bright green sock and the other white.

"Wow, you really gave her the choice on what to wear." smirked Sean, standing at the bottom of the stairs and even Jake looked up, laughing.

Emma smiled sweetly though, laughing only slightly as Darla hopped down her last step and took Emma's hand, "She looks great." she shot the boys a glare.

Dakota made a noise, trying to stand near the front door and it almost sounded like the word 'ew'

Sean laughed, opening the door for them and Emma went out, putting Dakota in her baby seat and the kids crawled into the car.

"You start back at work today?" Sean asked Emma on the porch, leaning on the brick rail and holding a mug of coffee.

He wasn't a coffee person, but it's the only thing that woke him up to get to work himself.

Emma sighed, nodding, and closed the last car door before looking at him. The sun beamed off him and his blue eyes were so pretty. Ugh! Emma stop! She yelled at herself.

"You should take Darla to work, she can model her new look." smirked Sean and Emma went around the car to the drivers spot, trying not to laugh and shot him a look, "If I recall, you didn't have great sense of style back at this age either."

"Says the guy who use to always wear just a wife beater and jeans every day." Emma shot back before giggling and getting into her car.

Sean frowned and shouted over, "I still do! What's wrong with it?" but the car drove out the driveway, chuckling and watching Darla and Jake happily wave at him goodbye.

He took a deep inhale, looking around his neighborhood and went back inside

"The twins will do great here." the new teacher of the kids told Emma as she stood at the door, watching Darla and Jake already making friends.

Some girls were even checking out Darla's socks and Emma laughed, "I hope so."

"I'm Tommy." he said, putting his hand out and Emma shook it, smiling friendly and he grinned back until she gasped, glancing at the classrooms clock.

"Oh my god, I have to go!" she exclaimed and tilted her head over Tommy to shout to the kids, "Have a good day guys!"

Darla and Jake just kept tending to their new friends and Tommy shared a laugh with Emma before she waved and fled off.

"Late on your first day back Emma." her boss, Sidney, who was also a guy said. He sat at his office, not looking happy and Emma sat across.

"It's been a hectic couple of weeks sir." Emma explained and said, "also... I asked Julie, to explain my new arrangement for you.." she gave a weak smile, hoping Julie explained it to Sidney.

"Ah right," he nodded, "You want to leave work by 3 every day." he almost looked disgusted, "You..have kids now."

Emma nodded slowly, playing with her hands. It wasn't usual for agents or anyone in the model industry to have kids. It was a really big buisness where everything had to focus on work.

He sighed, "Really Emma, if you weren't our best designer, and favorited by most of our models, I really wouldn't agree to this." he rubbed between the eyes but nodded, "Alright, you can leave by 3 for now on."

Emma happily smiled and clapped her hands together, "I'll work even harder during the hours. Anything to make up for it."

"I'm sure you will."

"Your back!" Craig exclaimed, watching Emma leave the office and walk down the fancy glass stairs of their work and Craig sat up from his desk, jogging over to Emma.

Emma groaned, "Sidney is so terrifying." she joked.

Craig walked outside to her car with her and nodded, "Yea, he can be." he laughed and she stopped infront of her door, "So.." drifts Craig, nervously looking around and finally asked, "You and **Sean **Cameron back together or something?"

Emma's eyes widened, choking on her words, "n-no! What..what made you think that? Ofcourse not."

"I'm sorry." grinned Craig, "You guys just looked so content at pizza hut, with the kids. Just seemed like.."

Emma sighed, looking down and shaking her head no, "we're not."

Craig frowned. She almost looked sat about it.

"I didn't even know he lived here." Craig admitted

Emma shrugged slowly, "He joined the army right out of highschool and he winded back here again a few years ago to set up the auto shop he always wanted. " she explained.

"But..he can open an auto shop anywhere." Craig insisted and she shrugged, not knowing what to say.

Awkward silence.

"SO anyways!" Craig said, leaning on her car, "Would it be really inappropriate to ask you out this weekend?"

"Like.." Emma drifted and blinked, "Like a date?"

Craig dug his hands into his pockets, grinning, "Yeah."

Emma stared off, running fingers through her hair stress like. Leave it to Craig to crush on her YEARS too late. But.. why would it be too late? I guess she could give him a chance... what was stopping her?

Emma groaned, "Maybe not this weekend, but for sure sometime." she said with a sad smile, "I just really need to focus on the kids right now."

Craig looked down, nodding frantically though like he understood, "Right." he said and smirked, "Well, you have my number so, whenever your ready."

Emma nodded and sadly watched him nod at her and walk back into work. She sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.


	10. Are We Having Fun Yet?

It had been a few weeks living at Sean's, and since so busy with taking care of work, and the kids, Emma had had no time to look for a new place yet.

It was a Sunday late afternoon, nice and sunny out, Sean was at his auto shop garage, working on a truck as Jake sat on the back of it, watching him and playing with wrench.

Lucas came around and was whipping his greasy hands from the car, "So... everythings going good?" he asked Sean.

Sean looked over his shoulder and nodded, shrugging, "Yeah. It's fine." he elbowed Jake playfully. It was more than fine.

"Oh. Blondes. Just my type." whispered Lucas with his eyes sparkling, looking at the entrance of the shop where a new car parked inside and two blondes came out. One was most definitely a fake blonde.

Sean glanced over twice and grabbed his customer chart to go see what was wrong with their car.

"Can I come?" Lucas asked.

Sean snickered, "I don't care," he taunts and began walking over.

"Can I carry the brat? Girls love kids." Lucas said to Sean, glancing back at Jake whose eyes widened at him when Lucas grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder, following Sean. Jake laughed outloud.

"Hi." smiled the real blonde, standing at the desk and Sean nodded, eyeing her jeep.

"What's the problem?" Sean asked.

She smiled, embarressed, "I really wouldn't know. The breaks are making a loud screech noise though."

Her fake blonde friend eyed Sean flirtatiously, "We need a man to fix it." she practically purred, and stared breathlessly at Sean's built figure

Sean awkwardly grabbed a pen and handed it to the other girl and said, "Just write your information and we'll get right to it. You probably just need more break fluid."

"we can be the men to fix it." smirked Lucas, now standing behind Sean and hit his back. Jake hung on his back, smirking at the girls also.

The girls bothed laughed, and the fake blonde gawked Jake, "Is he yours?" she asked Lucas.

Lucas coughed awkwardly and Sean laughed a little.. .guy liked to use the kid as girl bait but wouldn't take the plunge.. he did already have his own daughter of his own.

"we'll have it fixed within the hour." Sean told the girls and looked to Jake, "lets go get lunch bud."

The guys ended up getting hot dogs at a stand down the street, and ate it on the back of the truck as Emma rolled up in her car through the garage.

She laughed at the sight of a kid and two full grown men downing hot dogs and sitting side by side on the back of the truck.

Darla jumped out with her and rolled her eyes to Jake, "Aunt Emma made plans with grandma to go visit them this weekend."

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "Aren't I evil?" she teased her, stopping infront of the boys as Jake groaned out loud.

"They're sooooo boring." he complained.

"Hey. Old people are awesome." Lucan insisted, pointing at Jake and then Darla, "They give you money."

The kids laughed.

"Where's Dakota?" Sean asked.

Emma sighed, "with Liberty, she said she'd watch her while I go get groceries... but _Darla _wanted to come with." she states, giving the young girl a look who giggled.

"Libertys house smells like baby poop." Darla insisted.

"so does ours." Sean joked, throwing out his half eaten hot dog and not very hungry anymore.

Jake laughed at that, "Because of Dakota."

"That's the joke." teased Sean.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling and nodded to Lucas, "I also bumped into Mia today at the bank." she said.

Lucas growled at the mention of his ex who had full custody of Isabelle. He only got to see his kid every other weekend, who was now going to be 14 later this year. But..he could only blame his actions in highschool.. he was a bit of a retard back then.

"She said Isabelle babysits now?" Emma asked and he raised his eyebrows, he didnt even know.

Sean nodded though, happy for that. Babysitters were pretty expensive so using friends' kids was always a bonus.

Emma heard mad giggling and looked to the right side of the garage with the customers usually waited and saw two girls sitting on chairs, eyeing over at them, but Emma could only guess they were eyeing the guys.

Emma rolled her eyes but plastered a smile, "Customers or groupies?" she joked, halfly, glancing at the girls again as the guys glanced to see what she was talking about.

Sean smirked at her and shrugged, wanting to leave it to her imagination as Lucas sighed, "I'm hoping by the end of my shift, groupies." he said.

"What are groupies?" Darla asked, looking up at Emma.

Emma shut her mouth tight and nervously smiled as she tried to explain that, child rated. Sean laughed.

Emma ended up leaving shortly and brought Jake with her, leaving Sean and Lucas at the shop.

"Alright ladies." Lucas said, walking up to the desk and they walked over as Sean pulled the car up, "Your car is done. It's going to be just $80."

The Blonde nodded, paying up and the fake blonde twirled her hair around her finger, eyeing Lucas now until Sean came over and handed the other blonde her keys.

"Thanks." the blonde smiled at him more than friendly. Could you blame her? The guy was smoking hot.

The fake blonde smiled too, "Can we offer some drinks for your help today?" she flirted.

Lucas raised an eyebrow to Sean who blinked and coughed slightly, not really wanting to.

The blondes noticed a wierd reaction and one giggled, "We'll be at huntington, the bar down the street. Just meet us there if you want to." with that, they went back to their car to leave.

Lucas groaned, "Please man, I haven't been laid in weeks."

"Try two months." taunts Sean, but still didn't seem interested.

"That brunette from Charlies two months ago? That's the last time you got laid?" Lucas asked him in disbelief.

Sean sighed, nodding.. and he didn't even really like that girl. She was just good looking.. but honestly most of the girls he met were so boring.. not funny.. or smart.. or Emm- fuck! Sean shook his head to get the thoughts of Emma out of his head.

"Youre losing it man." Lucas informed him.

Sean nearly growled but nodded, leaning on his desk. What was he to do?

"One drink" begged Lucas, "Do it for _him_." he glanced down at his pants then eyed Seans, "And that lonely guy."

Sean glared at Lucas for bringing up their man parts in a place of work, and then snickered shaking his head.

"Fine."

"I thought you said Sean would be home for dinner?" Liberty asked Emma, standing at her house now and helped her prepare a roast beef dinner.

"Im starving!" Darla declared, sitting next to Dakota in her high chair.

Emma leaned on the kitchen counter and glanced at the mash potatoes, corn and all the yummy food she made to have a good type of family dinner tonight, but Sean was running pretty late I guess.

"Ok." Emma sadly smiled and sat down, "Let's eat." she passed Jake a plate and did one for Darla.

Liberty tilted her head, eyeing Emma glancing back at the door and she sighed, shaking her head.

After dinner, Emma washed up the kids and put them to bed. They were falling asleep to a movie and Emma quietly shut the door before she walked back downstairs back to Liberty.

Liberty raised her eyebrows when Emma walked over to her to the couch and watched Emma sit down before she spoke, "You're falling for him again."

Emma paused, and snickered, trying to act dumb, "Who?"

Liberty looked up at the cieling annoyed, "I knew this would happen."

"you didn't know anything." Emma snapped back, avoiding her eyes and shook her head. Liberty was so ridiculous sometimes.

"You can not have hope that you and Sean are getting back together." Liberty whispered to her, glancing up the stairs, "Because if you do, then those kids are going to hope for it too. You're going to confuse them."

"There's nothing going on Liberty." Emma sighed honestly.

Liberty eyed her but nodded slowly, seeing Emma look a bit bummed out by it so must be true, "Good." she admitted, "You couldn't even handle the rollercoaster he use to take you on so I doubt these kids could either."

"He's good to them." Emma snapped at Liberty a bit madly. Fine, she understood she shouldn't have these feelings for Sean, but can she really fight what her heart wants? Besides, it wasn't going to happen so whatever. But if Liberty was going to try and say Sean wasn't a better man now and didn't treat these kids like gold, then Emma WOULD be the one to disagree and snap back.

"I get that." Liberty said, "He is. Im just saying they can deal without the Semma drama, so just... keep your distance." she eyed the door and muttered, "He is.." she didn't WANT to hurt Emma, but she needed to say it, so Emma would feel a little bitter and then maybe really keep her distance.

Emma just nodded slowly, feeling a bit hurt by that comment.. but Liberty was right. He'd be home if he wanted to be with her.. her and the kids, she meant.

"And look for that house." pointed Liberty, "Before they get use to it here."

Emma paused and noticed herself a bit too use to it herself and frowned deeply. She'd have to do that next week then.. Liberty was right.

The door opened and Sean laughed, stumbling in a bit with Lucas and they looked over to see the girls on the couch, "Man, awesome time." Lucas told Sean, punching his arm and even holding a beer as he waved to everyone, "Goodnight! I'm going to go get laid." he confirms.

Emma blinked and Liberty raised an eyebrow, watching Lucas go.

Sean laughed and they could even smell the booze off the guys.

Sean coughed awkwardly when he looked at Emma, seeing her just blankly looking at him and he turned to shut the door, taking off his shoes and grinned when he had some trouble. He may of drank a little TOO much.

"Wow." Emma said, rolling her eyes and getting up, "Your drunk."

Sean scoffed, watching her madly go to the kitchen, "And you're obviously mad."

Liberty eyed the situation and stood up, "I think I should go." she said and stood up to, walking to the door.

"No, Liberty, stay." Sean said sarcastically, "Stay and tell us more how we should raise the kids, because it _never _gets annoying."

Liberty lifted her chin, "I'll let you apologise to me tomorrow when you're sober." she confirmed and opened the door as he sighed, and shut it after her with a slight slam.

Emma eyed him madly too and watched him try to avoid her look and roll his eyes, going to the basement door to then stop. He sighed, not wanting to but his body always disobeyed him as he turned back to her.

"I can go out for drinks with my friends." he declared, yet felt shitty for saying it and didn't know why.

Emma gave him that disappointed look and it made him feel shittier and then madder when she shrugged her shoulders and said sarcastically, "sure you can." she turned back to the dishes and Sean went over.

"I still have a **life**." he snapped at her.

Emma stopped doing the dishes, feeling the anger stir in her but swallowed it down. Yea. Guess he did. It was her with the kids, not him.

"Yeah Sean I get it." she confirmed.

Since so drunk, Sean didnt understand she meant that and thought she was still being sarcastic and he angered. Did she know how many other drinks he denied?! For her?! How he even rejected a girl who wanted him to go home with her, since he couldn't really bring them here, now could he? And it was killing him! Him and Emma werent together yet he was acting like they were and it was stupid and it was becoming painful.

"I've sacrificed a lot too here, Emma." he sneered.

Emma snickered shortly, giving him an unbelieable look and shook her head at him to the scoff, "Fine! I'll be out of your hair soon. I'll start looking for a new place tomorrow and we won't need you to 'sacrifice' anything else."

Sean's body tensed, and for being able to control his anger so easily recently, tonight he couldn't and it boiled in him when she said that. She wanted to leave? After all he did for her?!

"Fine! Good!" he snapped and turned, storming off.

Emma jumped when he slammed the door to his room pretty hard. She teared up and tried to fight them, turning back to the dishes. Fine.. she got it, he didn't want them here.

She brushed away a tear that trickled down her cheek.

Downstairs, Sean fell down sitting on his bed, and was in silence til he shot his foot out and kicked the table next to his bed down harshly. He fell back on his bed and ran his hands down his face.

_**(How you remind me_Avril)**_

And I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
These five words in my head  
Scream, "Are we having fun yet?"  
"Are we having fun yet?"

It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
'Cause living with me must have damn near killed you

This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am


	11. Please Don't Go

Emma woke up early, one) to get straight to looking for another place, and two) to avoid Sean..since he'd probably sleep in and be hungover.

It was now Monday, and all the kids were already at school.

She stood up, leaning on the kitchen counter and circling ads in the paper. She was concentrating so hard she didn't hear Sean come into the room.

"Hey" he said after finding the courage to speak up, running a hand through his hair and looking like hell.

He'd have to kill Lucas today for giving him tequila shots. They were the worst.

Emma tensed but tried to casually look over her shoulder, "hi." she greeted and focused back down.

Sean stood there in the entrance, nothing but wife beater and black sweat pants and he tried to see what Emma was doing and his heart twisted painfully seeing her looking for a new place and he remembered more from last night.

FLASHBACK...

_Emma had yelled at him, "Fine! I'll be out of your hair soon. I'll start looking for a new place tomorrow and we won't need you to 'sacrifice' anything else."_

_"Fine! Good!" he snapped and turned, storming off._

END OF FLASHBACK

"I'm sorry about last night." he said, swallowing hard and looking at Emma's turned back, so sadly.

"It's fine." Emma said, still not glancing at him.

"Yet you sound likes it's not." Sean half joked and looked down, "And it isn't" he admitted. He was an asshole last night, and things didn't come out right and were taken the wrong way. .

He wanted Emma to stay. He didnt even want the kids to go. He liked having them here, with him.

"I didn't mean what I said last night." he insisted desperatly.

"You seemed pretty sure of it." muttered Emma, still reading the damn newspaper that Sean wanted to grab and rip up.

"I was drunk." he declared.

"Which just makes things easier to say." sighed Emma.

"Emma you've seen me plastered once before.. I do and say the dumbest shit I **don't **mean." he said and she still tried not to look at him. She didn't want to forgive him for this, she was pretty hurt.

Sean painfully watched her not accept his excuse and he saddened, "Please don't go." he begged.

Emma turned, and finally looked at him and was actually taken back at how he looked right now. Other than looking like a car hit him because he was probably hungover.

Emma shook her head, "Liberty even said it and she's right, I should look for another place. The kids can't get use to it here... it's not a forever home right?" she asked him..and noticed herself..almost looking for him to reject.

Sean stared down, wishing he could ask her to stay forever. . he tried to come up with an excuse to make her stay longer, "But you just switched their schools, if you do it again, it'd effect them."

Emma looked off.. that was kind of true.

Sean nodded, seeing her fallling her for it, "And you know how Jake reacted the first time, imagine the second."

"but we need our own place." she insists

"just stay, til..til you can find a place around this neighborhood, so they can stay in the same school." Sean said.

Emma softened... that wasn't a bad idea.

Sean slowly smiled, seeing her begin to nod and cheered happily in his head. This would maybe give them months, year tops.

"Fine. But just til then." Emma pointed and he nodded, digging his hands into his pockets and trying to look innocent.

They both then got ready for work, and as Sean entered his repair shop, he glared madly at Lucas who raised his hands like a cop was pointing a gun.

"woah there tiger." said Lucas.

Sean pointed warningly at him, "**Never **again am I going out with you." he snapped.

Lucas' mouth dropped.. he was loosing his partner in crime!? "What'd I do!?" he exclaimed.

"I can't go home drunk out of my mind anymore, Vaughn." Sean shot back madly, "i have three kids at home, a baby!"

"They aren't yours." shrugged Lucas.

Sean gave him a look like he was insane, "They damn well feel like it! And it still doesnt change anything, they're under my roof and I swore Id watch over them."

"to who?" Lucas then paused and shut his mouth. To Jay? Up in, if it was real or not, heaven?

Sean looked off, sadly but nodded and shrugged, "Just... no more." he confirmed and Lucas' shoulders dropped.

Damn.

There goes his wing man.

"Maybe you should start focusing on your kid too." taunted Sean.

Lucas gave him a bittered look and then rolled his eyes but sighed, sadly thinking about it. He just didn't know how he was suppose to win over Mias trust again.

Meanwhile with Emma..

She was in the office today, and sighed rubbing her forehead that was just pounding and trying to take notes on her computer.

Her works fashion show was coming up and everyone was walking on egg shells. Good thing the kids were at their grandparents this weekend, she could relax and figure this out.

"Heyy." she sang, coming into the house and worked last tonight since Sean said he could grab the kids today. Seemed he was **really **trying to make up for last night.

She smiled to the scene around her, the movie Shrek was on tv and Jake was so into the movie that he was standing infront of the couch instead of sitting and Darla was lying on it, giggling to Seans tickling as he sat on the floor with Dakota, who played with her blocks and giggled when Darla did.

Sean looked over and took his hands off Darla, letting her breath, "hey." he greeted and nodded as he itched the back of his neck, "dinners on the stove."

Emma nodded, still smirking and put her bag down. Sean was pretty damn good with the kids, she was shocked herself he didn't ever find another girl and have his own family, he had everything else going for him... though, she wasnt MISERABLE that he didn't have own.

Emma ended up bringing the plate of dinner into the tv room with them and sat on the other side of Dakota on the floor, eating the stir fry and as she was finishing it, she watched Jake finally sit down on the couch and the movie was wrapping up, the kids settled and even drifting to sleep.

Dakota was wide awake, still playing with her blocks until she got distracted by Sean who laid back on his elbows on the ground to watch the movie and she climbed onto his chest.

Emma laughed, setting the plate down on the coffee table and Sean smirked, letting Dakota giggle and shriek on his chest and then lay her head down on it.

Sean put his hand on the back of Dakotas little body, holding her safely and Emma's heart fluttered.

She looked to the kids on the couch, sharing the same blanket and eyes getting heavy, "Bed time already guys?" she teased.

it was only 7:30. They must of had a long day.

"No!" yawned Jake and cuddled more into the couch.

Sean looked over and chuckled, and Emma leaned over the couch, grabbing two pillows and laid one under Sean and then one for herself, laying beside and watching the end of the movie.

Sean blinked and noticed the pillow and smirked a bit, laying on it and was more comfier, Dakota now looking like she was ready to pass out on him. Dakota's hair was beginning to grow out, and had hair like Jay, but brown eyes like Manny..oppisite from Darla and Jake. Dakota could of seriously passed for Sean's own.

Emma got as comfy as she can, watching the movie and giggled softly to the part of Donkey in Shrek having dragon slash Donkey mutant babies.

Sean smirked over to her, keeping his voice low but so husky, "You would still think this movie was funny."

Emma smiled over to him, cuddled up in her spot and Sean kind of wished she could also cuddle to him and Dakota.

He remembered a time back in highschool, when he lived with her after being released and her parents wanted him to stay on the couch.. for good reasons..but he'd still sneak down in the middle of the night, just to sleep with her. . as in lay, and hold her. Him and Emma never got .. _there_.. though he swore if they didn't break up, they would of, cause they were alot more playful and closer then they use to be... then again, the age they were before THAT break up was 13..but anyways... he knew he wrecked that chance of being her first and some lucky other idiot probably got it. Sean had heard around that she dated a guy named Kelly after him, or atleast that was her next serious boyfriend and got pretty serious with him so it was probably him she gave it to.

It bugged Sean knowing that.

By 8, Emma noticed everyone passed out, even Sean, and the movie was over as she softly gazed at Sean's sleeping features. He was honestly still such a stud..

She leaned over, lightly picking up Dakota from him and Dakota instantly wrapped her arms around Emma's neck who carried her to her small napping crib in the same room and put her in there. Probably more comifier than Sean's firm chest..but if Emma could recall, he was pretty comfy to sleep on or against. He use to complain when she took up the bed or kicked him in his sleep back when they dated..but Emma knew it still didn't stop him from keep sneaking down to her room, AGAINST her parents' wishes.

She went back to her spot and then shook his shoulder, he groaned and grunted a bit and she laughed, "Sean, if you sleep now you'll never go to bed later." she teased.

He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, closer to her but nodded, trying to wake up.

He needed up carrying Darla up and then Jake too, over his shoulder. Emma leaned on the stairs and giggled as he brought them to bed.


	12. Closure

That weekend the kids were at their grandparents, leaving Emma alone to work at home and figure out this fashion show next weekend.

She rubbed her forehead, having worked on this all day and as time passed her by, at night. Sean was even home now and shut the door after him.

He smirked seeing her sitting at the dinner table and paper sprawled out and trying to focus. He loved coming home to her.

"You're in the spot we left you in this morning." joked Sean, since he took the kids to Manny's parents.

Emma shook her head, not even looking up, "No, I moved my arms around" she smiled up tiredly and his smirk turned to a grin and walked over to look at what this fashion show was going to be like and why such a big deal.

"Take break" he insists, standing behind her and watched her hand lift to run it through her long blonde hair and he stared, swallowing hard.

"Can't." she groaned, "Almost finished."

She wore a baggy like grey sweater with shorts, and the sweater hung off her shoulder. Sean couldn't help but admire her toned golden body.. so smooth and tempting to touch.

Sean stepped back from her like fire as she turned and got up, "you're right." she said and took a deep breath, "I can't be some workaholic, mother thing." she joked.

He chuckled the raised an eyebrow.. her shorts... were REALLY short. And god, when she raised her arms to put her hair in a high messy bun, her shirt lifted a bit, showing off that toned stomach and curvy hips

"Lets do something tonight." Emma said to him, looking excited.

Sean coughed, blinking hard and focused on her eyes, "Like what?"

"I can see what Jane and Darcy are doing?" Emma said.

Sean grinned, his dimples making Emma's heart skip "A girls night, sounds fun. I can't wait. I'll go get my nail polish ready."

She gave him a funny look while giggling, "We can ask Spinner and Lucas too."

Sean thought about it and frowned, "Liberty and Toby too?" he asked.

Emma frowned as well, sighing and looking lke she was thinking about it, "i guess so."

"So I have to get my apology letter ready?" he half joked, knowing he owed Liberty a sorry. He didn't mean to be that rude but he kinda had to admit he did really think she was annoying with the mother thing.

Everyone was different types of mothers and Emma was doing a great job with the kids and he thought Liberty needed to back off.

Everyone came through the front door by 7, and Emma and Sean grabbed some beer and wine, but Emma noticed Sean not touching any even when all the guys dug into it.

She had a small glass and they all sat around the dinning room, having a good time.

"We shouldn't go home too late." Liberty told Toby.

Toby was laughing at something Spinner said and frowned, "Liberty, we've been here an hour." he said.

"I know but Michelle has been watching Melissa all day." Liberty said, scowling him and looked around at their friends, "Michelles our babysitter. $20 an hour, she's great."

Emma tilted her head, "$20 is a lot.." she drifted, and for one baby? Isabelle watched a baby and two other kids for 10 bucks an hour.

"My baby deserves the best." Liberty declared.

Emma stiffed a small laugh, wondering if Liberty was suggesting Emma wasn't giving her all for Manny's kids.

Darcy and Jane even raised their eyebrows sharing looks and Lucas and Spinner mouthed 'uh oh' and 'ouch'.

Sean scratched the top of his head, looking between the two girls awkwardly and cleared his throat, "Who wants another drink-"

"Liberty do you have something against me or something?" Emma finally asked.

"I don't know what you mean." Liberty said but had a look that knew exactly what Emma meant, and even Toby looked down, not wanting this to happen. Liberty lifted an eyebrow at Emma.

Spinner and Jane shared a 'yikes' sort of look.

"I mean, what is **up **your ass lately?" Emma snapped. Spinner and Lucas both choked on their next sips of beers, trying not to laugh as Liberty's mouth fell.

Sean looked down, trying to hide his laugher as well. Darcy and Jane openly raised their eyebrows, looking amused, impressed, and partly afraid for Emma's life now as Liberty scowled her.

"Other than Sean STILL not apologising to me for the other night, I guess you Emma, is what's up my ass, as you say." she replied.

"Liberty." Toby protested.

Sean awkwardly insisted, "I was going to.. later.. when alone." he pointed out the obvious that, they weren't alone.

Liberty finally came out with it, glaring back at Emma, "I don't understand why Manny picked **you** to become the kids gaurdian." she rolled her eyes, "Anyone can see I'm the better mother, I've been doing it longer."

Everyones mouth fell, even Toby shut his eyes, cursing gently. This was going to be drama.

"Thats what all this is about?" Emma snapped at her, sitting up in her seat, "you feel **insulted** that Manny didn't chose you?" she threw her hands in the air, "me and Manny had been friends before we even met you in Degrassi!"

"That doesn't matter, ive still been friends with her a VERY long time too and I was STILL the only mother between the two of us." Liberty snapped.

"You guys." Darcy fought against this and went to say something-

"Three months ago you were a wild child Emma." Liberty said, "clubs, parties, boyfriends who came and went, you even traveled to Italy last year for work. It's unstable."

Emma couldn't even muster any words and Sean shifted a little, wondering just how many other guys she'd been with.. sounded like she had quite the life.

Key word : Had.

"and she gave it all up." Sean spoke up.

Emma looked at him with appreciation and looked back to Liberty, nodding.

"It's been a month." taunted Liberty.

"Two." snapped Emma.

"I really need to say something." Darcy insisted, raising her hand but they still ignored her.

Emma finally had to snap, "Liberty are you even that _close _to the kids?" she asked, "What's Jake's favorite type of food? What dress is Darla's favorite? "

Liberty stayed quiet, but glared.

"Can you even name _one _of their favorite movies?" she challanged again

Liberty replied, "I don't need to know these things, all I need to know is how to raise them."

Emma looked up, nodding, "And you don't think I can. So many years of you putting me down because I didnt _want _a family and then I finally get one, and I didn't choose this Liberty! But now you are STILL grilling me"

"YOU GUYS!" Darcy finally shouted and slammed her purse on the table, standing up and gave a big huff.

They snapped out of it and everybody turned to look at her as she dug into her bag and grabbed out a few envelopes.

"I watched the movie P.s I love you." Darcy said, and remembered, "Actually me and Manny use to watch it all the time together." she saddened, remembering that too.

Emma frowned.

Darcy went on, "And I guess she thought she should write some letters to you guys to if anything ever happened, and she gave them to me."

Everyone's mouths dropped and Emma stared at the letters on the table, their names all written on it.

"I didn't want to pass them out." Darcy huffed, "In the movie, it totally played with the girls head BUT I think this is a different situation.." she admitted, looking a bit guilty.

Emma couldnt help but stiffen. There was a letter there, for **her**, from Manny. She tried to fight the tears and hurt that was all coming back over the loss of her best friend..

"I can't stand you guys fighting." snapped Darcy, looking between Em and Liberty, "So I think these letters will help, Manny will explain why she did the things she did." she leaned over to them, passing the letter.

Emma took it slowly, as if it'd come to life and bite her. Sean sadly glanced at her and watched her stare down at it.

"Sean." Darcy said, snapping out of it and passed him two letters.

He looked at them, confused.

"Manny **and **Jay left you letters." she explained softly.

Sean took them and stared at them. He softly smirked, wondering how Jay must of felt being definitely forced to write this letter to him from Manny. Jay probably thought nothing would of ever happened to them. Everyone did..

Emma looked at him and saw him a little distraught too.

"None for us?" pouted Jane, but understood. Not like her and Spinner were in the Will or anything. She knew Manny loved them.

Liberty looked down at hers and coughed through her tears, "Lets go Toby." she said, raising up and stormed out, clenching the letter to her body.

Everyone decided to go as well and Darcy stayed behind, passing Emma a look as only she and Sean stayed at the table, "Emma I'm SO sorry I waited this long to give it to you." she said and then laid down one more letter, "This is for Manny's parents, if you can give it to them."

Emma numbly nodded, then watched Darcy leave and gave Sean a look of shock.

He blinked and took a deep breath, "Do we open them?"

"I guess it'd be best to do when the kids aren't here?" Emma suggested and he nodded.

Silence.

"Can I-"

"You wanna be alone?" he guessed, and she sadly nodded. He stood up and nodded, slightly concerned but knew it was a big deal... to finally have this closure.

He took his letters, and went down to his room.

Everybody opened their letters to read...


	13. Mannys Letter to Sean

Sean sat down on his bed, taking a deep breath. Emma was upstairs having trouble opening just ONE letter and Sean was having trouble deciding which one to even open.

He chose Manny's first..

_Hi there Sean,_

_If you're reading this, that must mean I'm gone. I never really pictured my life if I passed away... but I guess now for the sake of my kids, I need to. Are you shocked you got a letter? Don't be. You've been a friend to me ever since we were little kids, the 7th grade... even if we had our own fall out because of what happened with you and Emma the second time._

_Hmph, I can't count how many times you two have broken up and gotten back together._

_When the last break up happened, I couldnt help but feel also heart broken from it. . I mean, me and Jay were just about to date and I couldnt help but think how cute thatd be. But you had your thing against Jay for awhile, which I understood, but honestly I was so happy when you guys became friends again..._

_...but I never understood why you couldn't forgive Emma too then?_

_Then I remembered, loves not easy. I know that more than anything now. . it's tough, and though it hurts to love that much sometimes, it's worth it. It must of hurt when you found out about them, and it must of hurt you more when you thought of her doing it, rather then when thinking of Jay doing it because she meant more. That's why you could forgive him but not her. _

_Let me tell you this though, I was there after the shooting back in highschool and after you left and she was __**broken**__. She really never seemed the same again until you came back. Now I can only __**imagine**__ what my death would cause her and I hate to think about it.. J.t was so hard for all of us. So if shes in pain, all I ask is to please take care of her, for me. . even if maybe you aren't in love with her and my cupid vibes are totally wrong... which most times, their not ; ) _

Sean stopped reading, smiling and shaking his head, and took a deep shakey breath feeling like he was even ready to cry.

HE read the rest..

_I also ask that you give my kids the kind of man they need in their life, a father figure. Darla adores you and Im sure Dakota is going to fall for you too. Jake is already so much like you, getting into motorcycles and god does he ever have yours and Jay's attitude.. i'm sure he'd of joined your guys' gang in highschool if he was our age then. I just want him to be around someone like his dad..since he didn't get to REALLY know him, you know? You were after all, best friends._

_Thanks Sean. you've been a pretty important person to me almost all my life. _

_Goodbye._

Sean swallowed the pain down in his throat, his eyes burning up and shook his head, trying to stay strong and folded the letter up, nodding.

He would do everything Manny asked, if even she didn't.

He reached over for Jay's letter.


	14. Jay's letter to Sean

_Sup Cameron? _

_Sorry for this gay ass letter, Manny had some girls night at Darcy's and came home with this stupid ass idea to write this incase we died._

Sean stopped reading, laughing and then putting his letter down to put his head into his hands as he felt his body break down, and cried a bit into his hands. Jay really had NO idea this would happen to them, and it STILL was no fucking fair that it did. He broke down for a solid three seconds and looked up with teary eyes, and sniffed, clenching his fists and teeth, trying to man up.

Sean tried to read on..

_hmm.. what can I say to make her think I'm taking this seriously? I gotta still write right? Look busy.. Well. I'm glad we just opened the shop together, it's a piece of work and never had I seen us really going through it. I guess I gotta give props to you though, you were the determined one. _

_Christ, Manny's getting all weepy across the table from me. I think she's writing a letter to Emma. ._

_.._

Sean noticed the words 'girls will be girls' crossed out right after that sentence..and it seemed Jay started to get serious when he brought up Emma and the pen changed different colors.

_I guess I'll take this more seriously since you wont be seeing this anyways if nothing happens to us, which I'm sure it won't, so lets have one of these heart to hearts since I'm such an idiot and can never muster up the right words whenever we get into our famous arguments._

_I'm sorry for the shit I've done_

Sean sat up more, eyeing the letter and wondering what Jay meant when he said that.

_I'm sorry for fucking around with your life the moment I stepped into it. I was a shit head then and honestly if I hadn't met you man, i'd never of met Manny. I truly believe that. She means everything to me. . and I'd be crushed if me and her were to ever fall apart. . I drive myself crazy even when shes just MAD at me. So. .that kinda shows me why you use to go a little crazy about Emma._

_And that's why I wanted to say sorry, shes my biggest regret. _

_You loved her, and she was your Manny and if it were reversed, I would of tried to mess you up too. It felt like shit for a __**long time**__ to know I was the reason you two were apart. When you'd come down to visit, and she's be there, I'd see the coldness in your eyes. You tried to move on, and you broke down a few times, even with me, and I again, felt like utter trash. _

_I took adventage of her Sean. I should of known she wasn't in her right state of mind and you also left. We also stopped talking for a little so I thought, why not go for her? She's hot right. Just jokin man, don't get yourself rattled up by that._

Sean smirked, as he stopped reading and joked, "what an asshole.." he kept reading.

_Now? When I see the way you look at her when you come over for the kids' birthdays, I STILL see that look in your eyes when she shows up. Go after her man, PLEASE, you're driving us all crazy. I doubt shes over you either, the girl never stays in a relationship anymore more than a few months. You were her on and off 'soulmate' for four years and she kept giving you chances and im sure she STILL would cause yah, loves NOT perfect but it's forever. She'll keep giving you the chances... like you should give her man. Stop punishing her. You've screwed up too and I think you know that now and that's why its harder.. you can't admit you were an idiot._

_Idiot._

Sean laughed, and gazed up the stairs, wondering how Emma was doing through her letter. He felt his breath unsteady and nodded. Wow. Jay really knew him well. He read the rest of the letter..

_As for other things? Other than saying sorry for fucking all that up .. I, like the ass I am, need a favor. If something does happen to me, please.. look out for my kids. And don't let Spin around Jake too much, Id rather him more like you than that doofus. Just kidding again haah. He's alright.. _

_Watch my girl, Darla, cause she's going to be the prettiest girl in school and the boys will chase her. She's not allowed to date until she's 25 alright? And my baby girl, Dakota, whose already the feistiest girl on the planet with mine and Mannys genes in her..so she needs someone like you to keep her in line and control her. I need you to be her #2 Daddy. _

_And lastly, if it's only me that's gone and Manny is still taking care of my kids, alone, tell her I love her. Tell her she'd do great and she's the greatest mom and wife ever. Tell her she changed my world. _

_Thanks man._

And that was it. The was the end of the letter.

Sean took yet again another deep inhale and shakey exhale, looking around with wide eyes and trying to take that all in.

he laid down on it his bed and stared up at the cieling, in deep, hard thought.


	15. Manny's Letter To Emma

Emma slid down the wall, sitting on her butt on the ground. She slowly opened the letter with shakey hands..and began to read the letter from Manny..

_Em-_

Emma shut the letter, glancing around almost terrified to read this.

Should she even open it? This is the last thing she'd EVER get from Manny and was she even ready for that?

Emma swallowed the cry in her throat and opened the letter again. She needed to do it if Darcy insisted it was about the kids..

_Em, _

_I've been sitting here the past 10 minutes, not having any idea how to begin even just __**writing**__ this. I though, by now, if I were to pass away, you've probably already heard the news; I picked you to be my kids new gaurdian! _

_CONGRADULATIONS!_

_..hmph, guess maybe at first, you might not look at it that way. But let me tell you something, if you didn't love those kids as much as I see you do now, you're going to fall even more in love with them now that they're yours..and it's going to __**scare **__the shit out of you. That much love is a huge deal. That's why I wanted my kids to be yours Em, I needed someone who would drive themselves crazy with worry if my kids were ever hurt, or sick, or just needed somebody. I needed someone who'd drive to wits end to be with them, someone who would give their own life for theirs. And I needed someone who was like __**me**__, so they can have a taste of their own mother even when I'm gone._

_I know Liberty won't understand at first, I know you think maybe I should of picked her too, and as much as she's a GREAT mom, she wouldn't be my kids type of mom, you know? I need what's best for my kids and that's you Em. You practically raised me too, gave me a home when I needed it, your parents too, god I love you guys with everything in me! _

_Be careful with Jake, he can be a smart mouth like his father. hahah. But you know... again, just like his father, he's a sweetheart deep down. It may take him a while, but he WILL know soon that you're his next best thing and you'll feel like the real thing once he gets that._

_Darla, shes a mommys girl, she's going to need you to hold her hand like you held mine when times were rough. Okay? Please don't give up hope with them, you ARE the best for them, I know what my kids need and I know what you need to and if Im gone, youd want a piece of me like I'd need a piece of you... and my kids are my pieces of me, that's my gift to you. _

_And Dakota ? My heart just breaks thinking I'd leave Dakota when she was just born only a few months ago. She's beautiful isn't she? The only blonde of the siblings. . I hope she takes after you when she grows up... and I know she's too young to remember me if she grows older and I'm gone, which thinking about is painful, but like I said: As long as she knows __**you**__, she'll know what I was like too. _

_lastly, I don't want you to be in pain if I go, Emma. We've had enough of pain through our lives together and we don't deserve it anymore. Im happy now, and I know if I die, I died happy too. So know that. And know that I WANT you to be happy and it'd just drive coco bananas if you werent. _

_If you want one of my suggestions on HOW to be happy? Here's one. Fight for your man. Stop going after these stupid scum bags and go get Sean back . You are Emma Nelson, you NEVER needed anyone to tell you what to do or a man to say when it's ok. Don't even try to tell me you don't love that guy anymore, because we nicknamed him Hurricane Sean for a reason; He's the wind that knocks out a girl like you off your feet. . a girl like you needs to be knocked, not swept. .hurricanes also will never go away, it's the part of life. sean's part of your life and he's not leaving so now it's time to get over your silly stupid highschool fight, make up, get married, and do the dirty I know you wish you could of done. _

Emma stopped reading, giggling and blushing madly, shaking her head.

Seconds ago she was crying her eyes out and now laughing like a maniac. God, Manny knew her so well.

She read the rest, preparing herself that these are Manny's last words to her..

_Good luck with my babies, and let them know every time they ask that I _love _them __**so much**__. I put letters in the back of yours that are for them, but dont give it to them until their 16th birthdays okay? Promise me that. My parents also may be livid that I chose you but I also send them a letter, and my dad will understand... hes tough, but he gets it after awhile. _

_So, that's it, I wish I could give you more but it's time to let me go. You were everything to me Emma Nelson. best friend, sister, family, support system.. I will __**forever **__love you._

_See you later alligator..._

_Manny. xoxo_

"In a while crocodile." whispered Emma, closing the letter and sniffed, tears in her eyes

Damn.. that SAME last words... only they meant so much more to her now.


	16. Manny's Letter To Liberty

Liberty sat on her bed, Toby fast asleep and she couldn't sleep until she read this letter from Manny and finally began to read..

_Lib._

_first things first, __**please **__don't hate me for choosing Emma over you for my kids, because it wasn't like that. And please, don't hate Emma for it.. because I know you, and I know you're going to react the wrong way like you sometimes do.. hmph._

_You are the best mother I've ever had the chance in knowing. My moms great and all but, there was times she'd pick my Dad over me when she should of been there for me, but you Liberty? You'd do what you needed to do for your baby even if that meant killing anything in your way. So don't think I didnt pick you because you were a bad mother.. I just thought about this for days and weeks and even months and I had to pick Emma. _

_This is why..._

_My kids need to remember what I was like. Darla and Jake? They need a taste of their mother and though the three of us, you me and Em, were all such good best friends... it's just that me and Emma wore more the same, that doesnt mean I loved you less or her more. Not at all. I just need my kids to remember their mom was good hearted like Emma, that she was goofy like Emma, that I could make mistakes like Emma will and please don't put her down for that, this is her first time, and she wasn't ready for this. . but she __**will**__ be a good mother Liberty, and you know that. You do. _

_It's going to be tough for her, so I completely depend on you to guide her through it and help her. She was meant for this, even if she told us she didn't want the 'family' life anymore. . we all know why she gave up on that old dream anyways. It'll come back to her again, she'll stop being the care free Emma she turned into in college and come back to being the sometimes controlling but responsible and caring Emma Nelson. She's going to have a lot of pressure on her, so don't make harder ok lib? _

_Lastly, i'll miss you so much Liberty. Never once have we ever fought and you've time to time again put me under your wing. You're the smartest girl I know, and you make Toby so happy.. but do me a favor and fight less with him! You need him and you know it. _

_I'm kinda hoping there is a heaven, where I can watch you guys and maybe even bump into Jt and if I do... I'll say hi for you. But, you need to let us go. Go raise that beautiful girl of yours, and be happy._

_Love you always, _

_Manny. xoxo._

Liberty had tears pouring done her cheeks, putting down her letter on the table and just sat there, taking it all in and sniffing, trying to stop crying.


	17. Kids are home!

Emma sucked in a shakey breath as Sean quietly opened the door seeing her in the tv room, against the wall and sitting while hugging her knees and just putting the letter down.

He went over, and knelt down, sitting beside her and against the wall

She looked over, shocked to then see him and watched him sit and stare straight forward

"That was intense." he said, completely serious but humorous at the same time too as she sadly chuckled and nodded.

"Yea." she agreed, glancing at the letter and snuck one more glance at him, remembering the letter.

Manny always knew her too well. She'd _always _be in love with Sean, always.

"What'd yours say?" Emma asked curiously and watched his mouth fell.

He couldn't muster the words, how their last words were basically telling him to grow up, man up and win her back. Guess it wasn't the time yet?

He looked at her and they locked eyes on another, and he glanced at her lips, missing the softness of them. Her eyes were so warm and caring and he swallowed nervously in his throat and leaned in.

_ding dong._

The two tore apart and Emma gasped to then inhale and sit up, "Who could that be?" she asked.

Sean sat there, and watched her go. He threw his head back on the wall and cursed at himself. He stood up and went back downstairs.

Emma opened the door, and Liberty stepped in, throwing her arms around her.

Emma blinked, pretty shocked, and noticed the letter in Liberty's hands. So they both read it. Leave it to Manny to have to bring the together again.

"I'm sorry Emma." Liberty declared.

"Me too liberty." Emma smiled sadly and let go, walking onto the porch with her and closing the door behind her.

Liberty paced back and forth, "I was looking at this, all wrong. These kids? They do belong with you." she said.

Emma's heart beamed and she smiled, "Thankyou Liberty."

"And you're are going to need the help you can get from me" she joked and Emma nodded, both laughing.

When Sunday came, Emma stood at the same spot on the porch when Mr Santos came to drop off the kids.

He did what he normally did, glare, and the kids ran up to Emma, hugging around her waist.

"Have fun you guys?" she laughed and they nodded and ran back inside as Manny's dad held Dakota and brought her over to Emma, "Thanks," Emma nervously took her back into her arms.

"Can't you hold a baby?" he taunted.

Emma held Dakota and gave him a 'duh' look but shrugged, "you just REALLY intimidate me."

He blinked, a bit guilty like but then nodded, "Good." he then coughed awkwardly "Good day." he turned to leave.

"Mr Santos!" Emma called and he turned back and she grabbed the letter for him from her pocket and cleared her throat, "It's a letter from Manny."

She bit her lip, seeing mr santos look like a bus just crashed into him.

He slowly took it from her hands and she said, "I don't know..what it is, but I got one too."

He nodded, and then put it in his jacket to then eye her, "Jake says they are in public school now. We wanted catholic."

"Publics the closest one" Emma explained and reminded, "Degrassi was public."

He stiffened, forgetting that and looked a bit like a dummy so just nodded and narrowed his eyes but then turned and left.

Emma took a deep breath and whispered to Dakota, "Your grandpa is the scariest man in the world." she teased and Dakota even giggled and happily ran her hands through Emma's hair, missing it.

They went back inside.

"Are you going to open it?" Mrs Santos asked her husband, sitting at the dinner table that night.

He stared hopelessly at it and sadly, shaking his head no. Manny's death was still causing him so much pain.

Mrs Santos sadly frowned and crossed her arms.


	18. My Life Would Suck Without You

"Why isn't Emma driving us to school today?" Muttered Jake, sitting on the stairs boredly as he waited for Sean to tie the rest of Darlas other shoe and they finally sat up.

Sean gave them their bags, "Because she has a very important fashion show this week to focus on.. or whatever." Sean gave himself a look, not believing he cared for a _fashion show_ cause she cared.

"She holds my hand til we get into class though." pouted Darla when Sean picked up the baby carrier that Dakota was in.

"So I can do that too." Sean insists, smirking and raising an eyebrow at Dakota who then sighed, walking to the door and opened the door for him.

"It's not the same." she confirms.

Jake laughed, following Sean out and Darla closed the door behind them and Sean gave her the keys to lock it.

Jake stopped abruptly when he looked in the driveway. . and he looked mortifed. Only a black dodge car was in the driveway

"Where's your motorcycle?!" Jake freaked out.

Sean went down the steps and gave him a crazy look, "You think I'm going to bring all you guys to school on that or something? It's at the shop."

"You're not getting rid of it though are you?" Jake asked, not getting in the car when Sean opened the back door.

Sean sighed, "No Jake, I promise, ONE DAY, I'll bring you on it. But that's not anytime soon." he warned.

Jake muttered under his breath but nodded and crawled in to then gasp and point his finger at Sean, warning him now, "Emma gets us tim horton timbits EVERY day.. so you gotta."

"Yes master." Sean rolled his eyes but laughed and shut the door after them.

When he got into the car, he heard a small, "Uh oh." from Darla, and looked over his shoulder.

"What?" he asked.

She smiled angelically, which made her evil but held something that looked like a file, "Aunt Emma doesn't need this right?"

On the file, read the word IMPORTANT. Sean tried to keep a calm deep breath, shutting his eyes. Dammit.

"Ok, timbits.." he pointed at Jake, then Darla, "Holding your hand til we get to your class. Then Dropping off Dakota at day care, and going to have to **speed **to make it to Emma's work."

"STEP ON IT!" Jake yelled, laughing and bursting into giggles with all his siblings.

When Sean was onto step two, walking Darla to class, he stopped at the door where the teacher stood. It looked like a guy around their age too.

"Hey man." Sean greeted, letting Darla go who then stomped her foot and glared at him

"Hey Darla." laughed Tommy but then eyed Sean. Where was Emma?

Darla pointed at Sean and then the ground and he bent down, "What?" he asked and she leaned in, hugging him tight. It effected Sean more than he thought it would, and he softened, watching her run along to her desk and friends.

"and you are... Darla's dad?" Tommy asked Sean who snapped out of it and stood up.

"No, Uncle." Sean coughed and crossed his arms.

"OH." Tommy laughed, "I thought you were Emma's husband or something." he said, looking what seemed to Sean, relieved, and Sean glared at that.

The teacher walked off and Jake was behind Sean, still putting things in his locker and then turned to run into class, "Bye Uncle Sean!" he yelped when Sean grabbed the bag of his bag, turning him.

"You like this teacher?" Sean asked Jake who put his hands out and shrugged.

"He's alright. Sometimes I get in trouble a lot.."

Sean cornered his eyes, glancing at the teacher that for sure was giving off a vibe that he had a 'crush' on Emma.

Sean shrugged back, trying to casually say this without sounding wierd, "You should..." he drifted, "Accidently spill your paint on your teacher today." he shrugged again.

Jake smirked a little and then laughed, "Got it." he turned and ran off to his friends.

Sean eyed the teacher again and took one more glance at the kids before laughing at himself and shook his head, leaving.

When Dakota was dropped off next , Sean went to Emma's place of work next and couldn't believe how much bigger it was inside the out.

He'd seen the outside of the building before, it was huge, but inside was painted all white, glass looking stairs, people passing by in hundred dollar suits, and all that jazz.

"I'm looking for Emma Nelson." Sean told the receptionist at the desk, and pushing his hair back, trying not to look so unlike these... rich looking beautiful probably snobby people.

"Oh, she's doing a photoshoot today so just go to the top floor, and she'll be right there." the older lady told him, smiling sweetly but eyeing him

"Thanks." Sean held Emma's work file in his hand and went to the elevator.

It opened, and two young models came out, in their early twenties and the girls turned, to stare at him and then giggle, checking him out and walked around.

Sean tilted his head oddly and stepped in the elevator, and pressed the top floor. This was an ODD place. When the door opened, hed never seen anything like it. It was just that, a photo shoot. Big cameras around, make up artists, those chairs that artists and directors sat on were set up around the set.

There was a make up station and a ton of workers walking around as a ton of flashes kept going off from the photographer.

Sean looked around, trying to look for Emma and her boss, Sidney, was talking to an accident as he noticed Sean and eyed him.

"Run along." Sidney told the assistant who ran when he said to. The guy was so bossy, "Who are you?" Sidney asked Sean as he turned.

Sidney couldn't help but notice this guy was perfect height, weight, muscle, Oh the muscle.. he almost drooled himself.

Incase you were wondering..Sidney was gay.

"Uh.." Sean looked around, still in awe and finally replied, "I'm looking for .." he saw her walk by and grabbed the back of her arm, "Emma!"

Emma turned around, clearly in a busy mode but then blinked, abruptly stopping and tilted her head, "Sean, what are you doing here?" she asked and her eyes widen before Sean put his hands up, knowing she was going to freak out

"The kids are fine, you forgot this." he explained, raising the file.

Sidney eyed between them and slowly rubbed his hands together...

"Oh, crap!" Emma said, taking it and rolled her pretty eyes, "I must of left it in Dakotas carrier when I set her up in it."

Sean nodded and then Sidney had to step in, "This your boyfriend?"

Emma frooze and Sean awkwardly looked around, "Uh.. n-no." Emma said, shaking her head.

"no." Sean also firmly said, coughing slightly embarresed.

"You're puuuurfect." sang Sidney, almost cupping Sean's face but just admiring it. Emma giggled behind Sidney at Sean's face

"What?" Sean slowly asked, taking a step back and Sidney put his hands down and looked back at Emma, telling her instead of answering him

"His jawline, the eyes, the muscels." Sidney said in amazement and Emma bit her lower lip while smiling.

Yea.. cause she could agree with him that Sean was perfect.

He turned back to Sean, "Have you ever modeled?" he asked him.

Sean rolled his eyes and went to turn, "Don't plan to." he taunted.

"We pay thousands." Sidney said and Sean raised his eyebrows, slowly turning.

Emma giggled, not being able to picture Sean really wanting to do this but the money DID help.

Sean shook his head out of it, "nah." he answered, wasn't his thing.

"Your loss honey." Sidney said, giving Sean a 'your crazy' look but handed him a card, "Call me if you change your mind." with that, he left.

Emma had to burst into giggles, hugging the her folder to her chest as she looked back at Sean who rolled his eyes smiling.

"That probably just boosted up your ego." teased Emma

"no." Sean insists and smirks, "I already knew i was pretty good looking."

Emmas turn to roll her eyes, but she laughed as doing so then raised an eyebrow, "I think my boss may have a crush on you now." she nodded over his shoulder.

Sean looked behind him to Sidney talking to his assistants again but eyeing Sean hungrily.

Sean groaned, turning back to emma, "I got to get out of here." he told her and she laughed and waved.

"Thanks for bringing this." she meant it and he nodded, he quickly leaned in and kissed her cheek then turned to go, to stop quickly.

Oh shit, what the hell was that?

He turned, speechless, and she looked a bit suprized and amused too "That...was.." he drifts off.

Emma tried not to blush and smiled a little, "Reflex?"

"Yeah." he insists, bluntly looking at her with those big blue eyes.

"Cause of the kids." she insisted back, her shoulders dropping a bit. Silly to think Sean did it cause he wanted to.

He nodded quickly.

Emma then smiled more, "Darla make you walk her to class?" she asked and he smirked, nodding.

"Em!" called a familiar voice and Sean looked to see the photographer waving her over and it was Craig.

He clenched his fists and tried not to let it effect him.

"Ok." sighed Emma, not wanting to go back, "I'll see you later. I'll pick up the kids at school." she declared.

He nodded thankfully, since he was going to start work later, she offered to pick them up so he can keep the shop open later tonight.

He watched her go and he let out the breath he was holding. "Idiot.." he muttered to himself and turned for his eyes to widen and Sidney was RIGHT there and smirked.

"And you say you're **not **her boyfriend?" taunts Sidney.

Sean walked off, pretending to ignore that stubbornly but had it on his mind all day.

Emma giggled, getting back to work but glanced where Sean left.

_**Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out  
I'm nothing without you**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you**_

(my life would suck_Kelly Clarkson)


	19. Another Girl

"Sidney?"

..

"Sidney!"

...

Emma sighed, this was the 3rd time today she insisted her boss was trying to ignore her. She was running super late and finally stood infront of him to stop him.

"Sidney I have to pick up my kids." Emma said.

Sidneys shoulders dropped, "Ugh right your kids. Can't you get that beautiful boy of yours to pick them up?"

"No, he has to work." Emma mumbled, knowing today was a busy day for her job.

"Fine, go if you want to but if you stay? I'll give you a raise." he declared and walked up.

Emma's mouth dropped, staring after him. That LITTLE devil. She could use the money.. she was feeding more mouths then one now and she felt the need to help Sean with groceries and more rents, because he was being way too nice about it.

And the kids could use a vacation this year..

Who could pick up the kids though?

Emma picked up her cellphone, and went into the bathroom, calling Mr Santos.

Mr Santos: Hello?

Emma; Hi there, it's Emma. Emma Nelson.

Mr Santos: Yes I know who you are Emma.. you have my grand kids.

Emma sighed, rolling her eyes. HE said it like she kidnapped them.

Emma: I was just wondering if maybe you weren't busy and wanted to see the kids today, maybe could pick them up from school?

Mr Santos: Ofcourse I want to see them what a silly question.

Emma sighed: So that's a yes? Cause I'm running late to pick them up but my boss said if I get a raise..

Mr santos: Ofcourse you're late to pick them up.

Emma: Well no, it's not like that-

Mr Santos: i'll go get them.

With that, he hung up and Emma stared bluntly before taking the phone away from her ear and hung up.

She began to relise how many times she was wrong when she use to tell Manny she was over reacting to her fathers out bursts.

he was such a jerk sometimes !

But, happy she could get this raise, Emma got back to work and couldn't help but wonder all night which location the kids would want to go for a vacation!

The kids boredly sat on the steps of their school and up came a blue bmw and the window rolled down, "Hop in you two." Mr Santos told his grand kids.

"Grandpa!" Darla said and Jake sighed and they got up, going into the back seat. Dakota was already strapped in and they began to drive to their grandparents.

As Mr Santos drove, he couldn't help but bitter to them, "You're aunt is totally irresponsible and got busy at work, called me last minute."

Jake and Darla shared a look. Sometimes Grandpa was sooo annoying.

"Hello?" Emma said, coming into the house and hearing, silence.

Wasn't normal.

She walked around and noticed a body on the couch 10 feet away and gave a wierd look, squinting her eyes. Was it Sean?

Emma heard the front door open again and Sean sighed tiredly , coming in "Hey Em." he greeted, putting his car keys in the tray as Emma's eyes widened, turning to the other person on the couch. If that was Sean there, then who was..

The person had turned and smirked, standing up from the couch and the girl was NAKED. Some brunette with what looked like implanted boobs and Emma whipped around to stop staring and shrieked a bit, closing her eyes.

Sean gave a wierd look and then his eyes widened as Emma pointed behind her and pierced her lips together tightly "Friend of yours?" she taunted.

"Hey Sean." the girl greeted, reaching for the blanket on the couch now and wrapped herself in it, not knowing he lived with someone now.

Another girl.

Sean looked like he had seen a ghost, "Katie"

Emma quickly walking around Sean, and put her hands up, indicating that she didn't want to know ANYTHING about this and left it at that, opening the front door and closing it behind her.

Katie laughed nervously to Sean, "is..is that your new girl friend?" she asked, swaying a bit.

Sean shut his eyes, totally horrified by this. Emma was going to think the worst.

When outside, Mr santos car pulled in and Emmas eyes widened, looking at the house and hoping Sean was dealing with..THAT.

"Hi!" Emma ran quickly to the back door and tried to buy time, "How was it? Did you guys have fun?" she asked.

Mr Santos got out as they mumbled yes and he opened the door, getting Dakota out.

Emma nervously looked back at the house. Oh god please dont let the naked girl come out.

"This will be the only time I pick them up because you are running late." Mr Santos told Emma.

Emma scoffed, but let him keep going, she needed to distract him from going in the house or anything.

"I know, I won't ever do it again." Emma resisted rolling her eyes.

The sun was down and Mr Santos coughed, handing Dakota to Emma and nodded, "Goodnight."

"Night." Emma waved and awkwardly smiled, watching him get into his car and go. She frowned, and turned to the kids.

"Are you ok, Aunt Emma?" giggled Darla, noticing Emma look antsy.

"yeah you look like you got a bug in your pants." laughed Jake.

"I'm fine." Emma squeeked but said silently in her head, that it's just the fact their uncle Sean had some slut naked in their tv room.

She led them in but before stepping through the door, she peeked in and closed it, noticing the coast was clear.

"Ok, we can go in." she told them.

Jake raised an eyebrow, wondering why they couldn't and also why they still weren't until Emma snapped out of it and opened the door for them.

Emma shut the door behind them and then cursed when 'katie' came walking down the stairs, but wearing one of Sean's sweat pants and hoodys.

Sean walked behind her, trying to avoid Emma's eyes and his eyes seemed to widen, seeing the kids were home now too.

"Hiiii." Katie said, smiling to Emma and not feeling threatened anymore. Sean insisted twice, right after the first time, that they were only friends.

Besides, Katie insisted that a guy like Sean wouldn't want a girl like Emma, who came with baggage.

"Wow, three kids." Katie said in amazement but sort of, disgust too. She seemed maybe a little younger, and a bitch, if you asked Emma.

Emma just nodded and gave Sean a look who innocently shrugged, "Katies just leaving." he said.

Katie pouted, "Oh, really? I wanted to meet these guys though." she smiled, bending down to Darla's height.

Emma suddenly REALLY wanted to rip out this girls' hair.

"Katie." Sean protested.

"I'm Katie." she put her hand out and Darla slowly shook it.

"Why are you wearing my uncles clothes?" Jake asked, eyeing her and then Sean, and slowly looked at Emma. He seemed suspicious and didn't like it.

Katie giggled and shrugged, "I.. just like them better."

Emma walked around the scene, rolling her eyes and just wanted to get away from this stranger. Who was she?

Did Sean have a girl friend this whole time and forget to mention her?

Emma wanted to...to just SLAP even Sean! She angrily began to do the dishes.

"guys, go play." Sean insists, pulling Darla away from Katie and nodded at Katie to follow him when he led her out the door.

Jake and Darla shared a look, "Is that his girl friend?" Darla asked Jake when the door shut.

Jake snickered, "I hope not." he muttered, and went to sit on the couch.

Darla took Dakota by the hand and the girl whose been so much better at walking, slowly walked to with Darla hand in hand to the tv.

"I thought Uncle Sean loved aunt Emma" whispered Darla, so Emma didnt hear in the kitchen.

Jake rolled his eyes, going through the channels, "you know their not together right, Darla?" he asked her, "Their not like mommy and daddy."

Darla tightened her lips and shrugged. It seemed like they were..

Outside..

"katie you can't come here and do that shit." Sean snapped at her

Her mouth dropped and she said, "I didn't know you were suddenly living with some single mom and her kids."

"their not hers." snapped Sean, not liking the way Katie was portraying Emma

"Then...whose are they?" Katie asked, confused.

"Our friends." he huffed and looked away, "They died.."

Katies shoulders fell, "Ohhh Sean." she cupped his face and he closed his eyes, removing them off him

"Katie, we're over. We've been over for months." he reminded.

"I know." she said seriously but weakly smiled, "But I can't forget about you."

Sean sighed, "You're gonna have to." he taunted.

She frowned, and glanced at the house, "But you said she was just a friend."

"It's not about her." but when Sean said it, even he could hear the lie in his voice.

"then what is it? I never did anything wrong and then after just a month of dating, you break up with me? You've ignored my phone calls for two months now, but I hear your still single?" she asks. "We were having so much fun.." she leaned closer, "You were _so good_ in-"

"Things are different." he said and shrugged, trying to be nice about it, "I didn't see us becoming serious. . Im sorry. If you come here again, especially when these kids are here, I'll kick you out on the street next time, naked or not."

Katie frowned but nodded and turned, walking down the steps and then turned back before he walked into the house.

"Shes pretty." she noted about Emma.

Sean blinked , but softened and silently agreed, gazing back into the house and hoping Emma wasn't pissed as ever at him.

Katie walked off.

"She just breaks into your house and gets naked!?" snapped Emma, walking around the kitchen and shoving the cleaned dishes into their spots.

Sean sighed, rolling his hands down his face in the kitchen with her. He's been trying to explain for an hour! Emma wouldnt give him a damn break!

"She's a pshyco ex girl friend from months ago!" he insisted, "and yeah.. she use to do it time to time."

Emma stopped. REALLY?! Oh my god. Sean sounded like he was with a sex maniac...and it only would make sense that he was too if he use to be with her? Had she totally missed the fact back in highschool that he wanted that type of thing?

Sean looked away, digging his hands into his pockets and didn't like the way she looked at him, "From time to time in the past I admit I kinda... wanted s_ex _more than relationships. That's all she was."

Emma scoffed and turned. Not like it was her buisness and she was glad it wasn't, she didnt want to know!

"Do whatever you want to, Sean.. just warn me before I bring the kids in the house if you ever have a girl over." she went to leave the room and he grabbed her arm.

Upstairs, Dakota and Jake snuck out of their rooms, leaning by the stairs and listened in.

"Have you seen other girls in the past few months, Emma!?" he snapped. No! Because he was hung up on her!

"no," Emma taunted, raising an eyebrow, "But Im sure thats me and the kids' fault. Are we crushing your style?"

Sean madly sneered and reminded her, "You're the one to talk." he jealousy said.

Emma gasped, "What's the mean?" she yanked her arm back.

Sean rolled his eyes, "When I drop the kids off at school when you can't, _Tommy _is just so heart broken. And what about Craig Mannings too?" he threw his arms up, "What the hell does that guy want?"

Emma's eyes widened, pointing at herself, "I'm not doing anything with any them, if you haven't noticed? Im either at work, or looking after the kids! Or! Wasting my time with you!"

"Waste away!" he snapped back, glad that's all she did. He didn't want her around another guy.

Emma rolled her eyes, storming off and up the stairs.

jake and Darla ran into their rooms before Emma sat them and jumped into their beds, giggling.

"told you Sean likes Aunt Emma." Darla told Jake

Jake rolled his eyes but grinned like a wildcat. So... maybe Emma and Sean COULD be like Mommy and daddy...


	20. Playing Daddy

Emma had made breakfest, and as Sean and the kids sat to eat, Sean couldn't help but bitterly laugh when Emma laid his plate down, of burnt toast.

Someone was clearly STILL mad about lastnight.

He got up, narrowing his eyes at her as Jake talked about joining a soccer team, and he went to go make new toast.

Emma pretended to be innocent. It wasn't her fault she didnt notice it burnt! She tried to hide her smirk and bit into her eggs.

She then remembered a phone call last time and looked to Darla, "Darla, I got a call from your gym teacher last night, you wouldnt play with the other kids? Were you sick?"

Sean sat down, curiously looking at Darla. . she was usually so socail.

She looked down and played with her food, so Jake answered for her, "Gym class is going over ballet with the girls side." he looked to Sean, "Boys get to play soccer."

Sean lighty smiled to jakes new obsession but both him and Emma eyed Darla closer.

"You love ballet though." Emma reminded Darla.

"not anymore." muttered Darla and wouldn't look up.

Emma shook her head, not understanding why but then put the pieces together. Darlas last ballet class was the day Manny died... and Manny never made it to the show.

Emma sat on a bench now in the park, watching sadly as the kids played on the playground and Sean sat next to her, shrugging his shoulders, "So we'll get her into a new hobby." he says.

"But she was _good _Sean, she loved to dance." Emma pouted.

Sean sadly smirked at her, remembering Emma was like that too, "She'll be great at other things." he looked over at Darla, practincing on the swing tying her shoe, "Look, she can be good at tying shoes!"

Emma sadly laughed, shaking her head, "It's not the same." she sighed.

"can you blame her for hating it now?" Sean asked, raising an eyebrow and Emma nodded.

That's true.

"I gotta get to work." Sean muttered, wanting to stay and talk to her since she was finally letting the Katie situtation go.

"Ok." she said, pulling her legs up on the bench to get comfy and he stood up. He had to rip himself away when he noticed himself, ONCE AGAIN go to kiss her cheek.

God he had to stop doing that.

AT WORK..

"The tires totally flat." complained Spinner, who brought his car in, "I need it fixed stat since me and Jane have so many things to do before this wedding happens."

Sean nodded, lightly kicking Spinners back tires, "Yea, seems both of them are going a bit flat, we'll air em."

Lucas nodded, leaning on Spins junk of a car.

Spinner glanced twice over at the back of the shop, "is that your bike?" he asked Sean, gazing at the motorcycle.

Sean tried not to make a big deal and nodded, shrugging.

"Are you not driving it anymore?" he asked.

Sean huffed, "I'll drive it sometimes, I just..switched to a car."

Spinner looked to Lucas, smirks turning into grins and Sean rolled his eyes. These two never quit.

"What now?" he snapped at them

"You are totally playing Daddy." Spinner said, "Giving Emma and the kids a place to live, bought yourself more a family vehicle.. what next?"

Lucas laughed, completely agreeing.

Sean ran his fingers through his hair frustrated and snapped, "So I care about them? So what!"

"So them staying with you isn't suppose to be forever but... you're doing things like it is." Spinner became serious, "You gotta be think straight man."

Sean got bitter, glaring hard at Spin, "Oh shut up Spinner, I can help them if I want to without trying to be the Dad."

"But you _are __**trying**__." _Lucas couldn't help but speak up and they both nodded at Sean who then huffed, and stared off.

Yah.

Maybe he was.

Sean dragged himself into the house that night and saw Emma sitting at the table with Dakota, who was drawing as Emma was at the newspaper again.

He really wished she'd stop looking for a place.

"Look." Emma lifted the newspaper, showing him a small ad in it of a house for rent, "It's only a few blocks away, and ready for next month." she beamed.

Sean's shoulders..and heart..dropped.

He took the newspaper and tried to find something horrible, "The backyards not very big." he insists.

Emma rolled her eyes smiling, "SO I'll take them to the park." she insists.

"It says only 3 bedrooms. You guys need 4." he confirms and put the newspaper down for her to give him a look and grab it.

"3 bedrooms and an office room, I can put Dakota in the office until she's around 8 or 9.. then worry about a new house.. that fact is, this looks perfect." she informs

Sean frowned, sadly watching her go to the kitchen when something dinged in the oven and he looked down at Dakota, whose bright brown eyes stared up at him and he bent down, kissing her head lightly and sat down slowly.

The guys were right, he didnt want Emma to ever leave. He wanted this forever but he couldnt even muster the words to tell her he loved her..so how can he ask of her to stay?

The kids giggled madly, bouncing a basketball between another as Dakota ran back and forth between them, trying to catch it. She had quite the growth spirt and was walking so well, her hair up in a pony tail and giggling madly with her siblings.

They played in a empty house that was up for sale, and Emma was looking around with Sean as a real estate showed them the house.

"The streets also one of the safest in our community." the women told Emma and gazed at Sean, then the kids, "You guys could be happy here."

Sean and Emma looked at another, Emma just nodding but both knew that Sean wasnt going to be added in it. It made her sad too but.. these kids were getting to use to Seans house.

"its looks perfect." Emma said, and Sean was starting to hate that word.

Emma and the women watched Sean curiously as he went around the walls, checking for flaws or something, insepecting it closely.

"Whats this?" Sean asked, kicking the corner lightly with his foot at what seemed to be a bit of mold.

The agents mouth dropped and Emma frowned. Sean smirked.

"Maybe you'll get lucky next time." shrugged Sean to Emma, walking her and the kids to the car, she nodded sadly and got into the passanger side.

The agent sat on the steps of the house, sadly watching them go. Dammit, he had to notice the mold.

"A-and Ralphy said." Darla pants, sitting on the ground in Sean's tv room, with Sean laying on it and staring up at her entertainingly, "He said that he doesn't really like the crayons anymore, but rather markers, but Uncle Sean! We're not allowed to use markers in class."

"That so?" taunts Sean, smirking turning to a grin at Darlas ranting.

"So I told Mr Tommy and he told Ralphy to use crayon." she bursted into giggles, "So Ralphy starting color with crayon, on the walls!"

Jake shook his head smiling, his sister was such a spaz.

Emma giggled from in the kitchen, folding lundry on the table. It was a funny site.

Darla went on, "So then I told Mr Tommy that I-I-.. I- " she stuttered, trying to remember where she was going with this story.

"Darla" teased Sean, putting his hand on her arm, "Breath." he joked.

Jake laughed out loud and she giggled, blushing and Sean couldn't help but smile. Darla and Emma were pretty alike.

"Ah!" Dakota crawled over and tried to push Sean back down on the floor so she can crawl onto his chest to probably nap as usually and pouted when he didn't budge, "noooo." she whined.

Sean looked over and sighed but chuckled, "Dakota you're starting to get to big to lay on me." he teased but rolled his eyes, always being a softy when it came to her and pulled her up onto him.

"are you going to let her keep doing it when she's full grown and a teenager?" teased Emma by the kitchen.

His head laid on the ground and he arched it back to look at her and shrugged, looking back at Dakota, "As long as she wants."

Emma laughed softly and then glanced at the clock, "It's her bedtime."

"I'll take her." Sean confirmed and sat up, holding Dakota so fragile like and brought her up the stairs.

He stayed awhile in her room, watching her sleep, then went to take a shower and by the time he was out, the twins were getting into bed now.

He changed into his usually white beater and black sweat pants for bed, but he stopped in the tv room before he went down to his room, seeing Emma watching a movie and saw down beside her.

She looked over to him and sighed happily, "Isabelle is going to babysit the kids from Mia's house this Saturday, which gives me the night to focus on the fashion show and you can have a night finally to yourself." she joked.

He smiled, but didn't see much of a good thing in that. He liked when they were here

Emma watched him, hair still wet but slicked back wavey like and he looked so.. fresh, she wanted to run her hands through it and down his bare strong arms. God she really missed him, ya she LIVED with him, but it was different.

She REALLY missed his touch too.

Sean got back, getting comfy and stole a bit of blanket from her, "Hey!" she laughed, trying to keep it on her and he smirked, sitting abit closer so they could both be in it .

When Sean noticed how close they were, he scoffed when the door knocked.

Of course.

"Maybe it's Katie for round two." taunts Emma and he gave her a death look and she giggled, watching him get up and go to the door

He opened it to Spike and Snake.

Emma leaned forward on the couch, confused but happy to see them, "Mom, snake? What are you doing here?" she asked.

Sean nodded greetingly, and opened the door wider, for them to come in. He coughed awkwardly, seeing as it was an awkward situation when he caught Snake eyeing him and then Emma, probably wondering what everybody did, if they were together.

"We went out for dinner and passed on the way so decided to stop by. The kids already asleep?" pouted Spike.

She loved seeing them.

Emma nodded.

"Alright, we'll set something up next week then." Snake said, "Maybe we can take them for the night."

Emma smiled, nodding. She loved that her parents took Mannys kids as their own grandkids or something, and the kids loved them too. Darla always liked to watch the black and white movies with Spike whenever she went over and Snake was teaching Jake and Jack how to play chess.

"Alright we'll leave you guys alone." Spike said, smiling too brightly between Emma and Sean that both of them turned red.

"Night guys." Snake said, shutting the door behind them.


	21. I Will Go Down With This Ship

Emma sat in her office the next day, thoughts on a certain guy as she started blankly at her phone.

Another guy walked in, knocking on her door and she snapped out of it, "Craig! Hi.'

"Hey." he greets and closed the door behind him, Emma gave an odd look and he sat across her desk, "So.. you're going to the fashion show right?"

"Well I did plan most of it." teased Emma, "I'd like to see how it turned out."

"Good." he said and coughed slightly, "Do you..have a date?"

Emma paused. No. She didn't. Oh my god, Emma couldn't remember the last time she had a date... it'd been months.

How depressing.

"Cause Id like to take you." he grinned charmingly, and Emma smiled back, but uneasily.

Sean worked at the repair shop and it was just lunch time when him and Lucas saw Emma walk up into the garage holding a pizza box.

"you answered my prayers." joked Lucas as she laid it down on the desk for them and opened it.

Sean raised his eyebrows, seeing meat on the pizza, "And you're not forcing us to eat double cheese." he teased, though never minded..Emma had made it into his favorite but this was a nice change.

Emma shrugged, sitting on a chair nearby the desk and Lucas left to go eat it. Sean grabbed a peice and leaned on the desk, "What brings you to my garage?" he joked

Emma smiled shrugged, "I got early. Not use to not having anything to do so thought I'd stop by."

He nodded, liking it when she did, though he did notice alot of his workers stare at her when she did.

She left to work in a skirt and pretty blouse, but now she wore simple jeans and a dark green t-shirt with her hair thrown to one side..it was getting so long. She looked so beautiful naturally it sometimes stunned Sean.

He snapped his eyes off when she looked at him, catching him staring. She took a deep breath and finally said, "I'm going with Craig to the fashion show this weekend."

She didn't know how Sean would react, if he even would, but she for some reason wanted to say it. Was it because she wanted him jealous? Or maybe to take her himself? .. She couldn't really pick one.

Sean swallowed the food down in his throat hard, and he stopped breathing for a moment to then shrug, not looking at her, "Cool." he spat out.

Emma just nodded, and looked down at the ground. She silently snickered, why was she being so pathetic? If Sean wanted her, he'd of fought for her like he use to.

_**(dido_white flag)**_

_**And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...**_

so that was it, they really were JUST friends.

Emma went home, and she found herself dial Craigs number..

_Craig: Mannings speaking._

_Emma: Hey Craig, it's Em._

_Craig: Emma! Hey... whats up?_

_Emma: Can I change my mind about the date thing? Id love to go with you._

_Craig: you would?! Sorry, you just, you blew me off._

_Emma: I was tired today, the kids had my up all night-_

_Craig laughed: I get it, id love to take you. Infact, what are you doing tonight? Maybe we need a better first date._

_Emma blushed: Okay. Tonight then. _

_Craig: See you for 8._

That night, Emma got ready, curling her hair slightly and putting on light make up and put on silver dangly earrings.

She wore a long red pencil high waist skirt. It stopped at her knees, but had a V cut on her right side thigh, letting it peak. Her curves showed and they looked so perfect, hip hugging. She tucked her white tank top into the skirt, letting the high waist part of the skirt show off and she decided to wear the 'manny' bra. To match the earrings, she wore a long silver necklace, and then she put on black highheels when she got downstairs and Sean turned from feeding Dakota in the highchair and his mouth hung, looking back when he realised just how gorgeous she looked.

_**I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be**_

"You look pretty Aunt emma!" beamed Darla on the couch with Jake.

Jake looked over and snuck a small smile. She did. He was really starting to love Emma even more than he did before, and he a little afraid of that because he loved her a lot before but now it was .. mother like.. and he was scared to show it, incase she left too.

Emma smiled over to them but avoided Seans eyes when the door knocked and she gasped, standing straight with her shoes now on and opened it.

Craig already bluntly openly stared and gawked her body in this outfit. He looked speachless.

Emma nervously ran a hand through her hair, trying to focus on Craig but couldn't help but wonder if Sean was looking, or even cared... or if he was as speechless as Craig and thought she looked good too?

"Come in." she smiled, playing with her hands and backed up.

Jake looked over, and couldn't help but notice this looked like a date and his mouth fell. What about Uncle Sean?

He glanced over his shoulder, and even this 8 year old kid could see Sean was trying hard to keep himself together, staring down as he fed Dakota her food and glancing Emma's way.

Jake glared at this 'Craig' and got up, going over.

"Just have to grab myself and say goodbye." Emma smiled to Craig, going to Darla and kissed her cheek, she turned to say bye to Dakota, but she seemed nervous to go near Sean.. she decided to skip that tonight.

"Hi." Craig said to Jake, noticing him come up.

Jake eyed him almost threatening like, "is this a date?"

Craig laughed slighty, "Yea, kinda is. Are you okay with that?"

"no." Jake bluntly said and Craig shut his mouth.

"Jake!" Emma exclaimed, coming over and put a hand over his mouth and Sean from the kitchen, laughed silently, glancing over.

Craig caught seans eye and Sean glared, and focused back on Dakota.

"Ok.' sighed Emma, glancing back at Sean who still wasn't looking at her, "Bye.'' she sung and Craig grabbed her hand, pulling her out.

**...I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender ..  
There will be no white flag above my door  
..I'm in love.. and always will be**

The door shut and Jake frowned, then stomped over to Sean.

Sean glanced sadly at the door Emma went out of then noticed Jake storm up to him, stomping when he stopped.

"what?" Sean asked, giving him a wierd look.

"You know, at school.." Jake drifts, "If a boy stole someone else' girlfriend, he'd beat them up!"

Sean clenched his jaw, eyeing Jake and looked away, "Me and Emma aren't in school, and she's nobodys girlfriend." he muttered, then glanced at the door and hoped she wasn't at least.

"Sean" Jake said, annoyed, "You love her."

Sean's eyes widened. How did a KID know that?

Darla giggled, turning around on the couch to look at them, "He does!"

Dakota laughed in her highchair, seeing Sean looking like he was having a heart attack.


	22. Commitment

Emma felt horrible, all night she probably bored Craig to death over dinner, non stopping as she rambled on about the kids.

Sean was right , her and Darla were such ramblers.. so embarrassing.

Craig seemed pretty uninterested the whole dinner, but when they walked to his car, he slipped his hand into hers and she passed him a sorry kind of smile, and he gently smiled back

Ok, maybe just maybe, she had another shot. Maybe the fashion show date with be better.

He brought her home, and held her hand til they stood on the porch and stopped at the door. Craig took a deep breath, this was the final moment to see if she could just forget about those kids and Sean for _one_ second, and care for him instead. .

"Thankyou for tonight, I really needed it." Emma said.

He smiled, and put his hands on her wrists down at her sides and took a step closer, "Anytime, Emma."

He leaned down and she blinked. Oh god, they were going to kiss? She bit her lip and then leaned up, but before their lips touched, the door flew open and they shot away from another. Craig coughed, backing away from Emma quickly and Sean stood there, arm on the door and frame and looking at them quite bitterly.

Emma wanted to die. Sean actually looked like he was some raging father, catching his daughter on the steps with a boy, mixed with jealousy..

"It's late." Sean confirmed and crossed his arms over his chest.

If not for Craig once being friends with Sean, or knowing the damage the guy could cause with one single punch, then maybe he'd tell the guy to buzz off/

Instead, Craig just blinked and awkwardly nodded. Emma gave Sean a look that declared Sean was crazy and being SO rude right now..

"Well," Craig said to Emma, noticing Sean not leaving, "I'll see you at work."

Emma nodded, a shade of pink coming to her cheeks.

He left, and Emma watched him until he got into his car and she turned to Sean who only opened the door wider for her to come in

She turned and scowled, "God Sean, embarrassing enough?" she stormed into the house, she shut the door on him and he cringed but simply caught it and came in. He shut the door _nicely_

"I could of probably done worse." he admitted.

The kids had gone to bed and Emma shook her head at him, "That was so humiliating Sean, he's threatened of you enough. What's the deal? You use to be friends with him!"

"He is?" asked Sean, more interested in the 'threatened of him' partt.

"Y-" Emma stopped talking, glaring when she noticed Sean smirk to that, "You like the fact that you scare him?"

Sean shrugged, "I'm not looking to be his best friend."

Emma eyed him strangely, but let it go, "Whatever." she says and goes to the tv room, cleaning up the toys and Sean couldn't help but notice how beautiful she still looked, even mad.

In highschool she use to look real pretty for their dates, but they've never been adults before nor could he afford to take her to a REAL place to eat, to dress up like _that_. Jealousy and sadness flowed through him again.

"Did you have fun?" he curiously asked, passing a book case and ran his finger on it to examine the dust as if the question he was asking didn't matter. But he noticed he couldn't even breath until she answered him.

Emma picked up Dakota's favorite toy and wrinkled her nose, feeling the penguin was wet... Dakota strangely liked to suck on its arms or beak, "Fine." she muttered, not really in awe about it.

Sean shoved his hands into his pockets, and nodded. He leaned on the wall, watching her intently.

Emma found a movie out of its dvd box and then frowned, turning to Sean, "The Gremlins?" she teased and begged, "You did not let Darla watch this did you?"

"Just Jake." Sean insisted, giving her a look to calm down and leaned off the wall, walking over to her, "He can handle it. He laughed the whole movie."

"He laughed?" Emma got a bit disturbed, "I dont even remember myself laughing to that movie at the age of 12."

She had been told before that the kids might go into some depression, or even a morbid stage and she was really trying hard for them not to.

"Noo.." he smirked, walking behind her but tickled her sides to scare her and she yelped a bit but laughed girlishly as he joked, "You were pretty scared of the movie though, I know." he remembered.

She turned, shoving him playfully and pointed, "You told me it wasn't a horror movie, I just wasn't prepared, you said it was a **Christmas **movie." she looked up to remember that and blushed a little.

She had screamed in Sean's ear each time she began to JUST calm down from the last scream and she'd end up scaring the day lights out of him too. She then blushed harder, remembering when they had just given up and made out instead as he promised her she was safe with him. Ah, stupid ol teenage love days.

"It is." Shrugged Sean innocently, and she laughed once more and again went to shove him until he grabbed her wrists this time and stared into her eyes as she stopped laughing and wondered what he was doing.

As he slowly pulled her into him, against his body, she looked up at him like a deer in the headlights. He leaned his head down, staring into her eyes that softened yet still had a bit of confusion in them.

He was breathing unsteady, this was it. He noticed she was too, seeing what this could lead to..and her brown eyes looked shy but then slowly gazed up at his pretty blue eyes lovingly. They were both scared, but wanted this to happen.

Sean crashed his lips down to hers and his hands were on her body, on those curves, and slid them up to her waist until he moved them off, to cup her face. He slid his hands through her hair, deepening the kiss when he felt her finally kiss back and whimper a little.. he didn't want her to pull away, he wanted her to at _least_ give this one kiss a shot.

Emma's heart pounded, opening her mouth a little to kiss him back deeper and he was so good at kissing, he playfully bit her lower lip between the kiss. She teased him back, remembering when he use to groan when her fingers slipped through his hair then trailed down the back of his neck. There it was, he groaned and she smiled against the kiss and moaned when he grabbed her against him even more.

She could feel it, he wanted her, like REALLY Wanted her. How did she miss that?

He then moved his hands back down to her hips as he backed her up, against the kitchen table and she moaned into the kiss. She put her hands on the table, trying to balance herself and lean back on it as his hands roamed around her hips and she arched into him, turned on by just his touch

He was seeing stars and shut his eyes tighter, kissing her with all he had and she was breathless, but couldn't stop either, curling her fists in his shirt and gripping it for dear life. She did not want this kiss to end.

They pulled apart, panting, but Sean knew if they stopped, it might d _completely_ stop, and he couldn't have that. So as they caught their breath, Emma watched him incredulously stare down at her, smoldering her and he bent a little, smoothing his hands up her thighs slowly, lifting the skirt with it and Emma bit her lower lip.

God she wanted him so bad..

He groaned when she did that, leaning down to kiss her again and bit it playfully himself and held the back of her head gently.

"Sean." She sighed out, putting her hands on his chest and pulled away, really leaning back when he tried to kiss her again.

He snapped out if when she did that, and he panted still and blinked, "W-what?" he breathlessly asked. He looked worried now.

Her heart was going wild but it was also confused, and her mind was going back and forth it almost hurt.

"Where did this come from?" she asked, shaking her head and then pushed more on his chest to back him up and he painfully did so and she stood up off the table, "We can't do this." she whispered, gazing at the stairs and hoping all the kids were still asleep

Sean glanced upstairs.

"Emma, they won't care." he went to step closer again and she took a step back like he was on fire. He looked at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Yes they would." she said, pain in hers, "And **I care**. I can't be some random girl like Katie.. we live together..we have.." she looked for the right word and shrugged hopelessly. "History."

Sean gave her a look of insanity, "You think I just wanna _hookup _with you?" . She was crazy.

Emma shrugged unknowingly, "I don't know **what **to think with you, Sean."

"Sorry." he spat, "I must of missed the part that I've been just some guy, trying to get into your pants... going as far as letting you move your kids in just so I can _get it_ in" he bittered sarcastically

Emma rolled her eyes, "If we can't talk like adults about this then lets not." she went to walk away and he grabbed her arm, turning her back.

"Your the one acting like a child here, Emma." he said, pointing up the stairs, "Even Jake sees it, we are **still **in love with another-" Sean stopped when he noticed himself say we. He wasn't actually sure if Emma was still or not, he just knew he desperately was.

Oh God, she could crush him like a bug right now if she didnt love him back.. he never thought of that.

Emma stared with wide eyes at him. He was still inlove with her?

Emma remembered all that Liberty said to her before and repeated it to him, "We can't bring these kids on this emotional rollarcoaster ride. It's exhausting."

Seans eyes stung with hurt, "Emma, me and you were only kids when we tried to understand the kind of love we had for another. We're old enough now, better...we can do it." he snickered, "The past few months have been the best days of my life."

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat, he was right.

"But.. Craig-"

"Screw Craig." sneered Sean, jealousy, and Emma saw it and laughed at herself.. how did she not see Sean was clearly jealous before?

"I still don't know if I can do this." Emma whispered honestly, tearing up, "To them." she added, "If once again we don't work out, it's going to affect them, they need us right now to take care of them."

He looked at her with hope, "and they'll have us. Just let me also have **you**, I can't stand it anymore, I miss you like hell. Every time I come home I want to die of happiness knowing I get to come home to you again and as bonus, those kids too" Sean explained.

Emma's heart fluttered.

She looked down though, sadly shaking her head, "I'm glad you sound so sure about it, Sean... but you're not the one who has the right to second guess all this." she frowned deeply, "you've been the one who always called the shots between us before." she looked up, trying to hide the tears as she remembered, "I think you've broken up with me three times?"

he looked away from her quickly, like an arrow hit his chest, "I was scared."

"And you couldn't learn not to be the second time? Or third?" she tested

"Emma you knew I was screwed up! You also know you've been the only girl I kept going back has to say something." he desperately looked at her

"Just tells me that exactly what I need.. I _can't _get from you." Emma said, just as hurt as him now, "I can't get real commitment, and this house arrangement...needs to stop."

Sean had to turn his back from her, feeling his heart rip to shreds.

"Sean." Emma sadly watched his go to his front door and open it, leaving with a slam.

Upstairs, Dakota began to cry and Emma shut her eyes tight, leaning on the wall. She slid down it, feeling her heart breaking apart just like all the other times it did with Sean Cameron. She put her head into her hands and cried too.


	23. Stay With Me

Outside the Cameron house hold, Emma's parents car parked in the lot with boxes all in and on top of it.

"Ok, lets go." Emma told Dakota, tying her little shoes and whipped her tears as she tried to smile up at Dakota on her bed.

Dakota looked confused and stared at all the bags around them.

Downstairs, Jake sadly stared down at the floor. They were leaving today, and nobody knew why, and why Sean couldn't come and it was tearing him apart. Part of him wanted to stay, but part of him wanted to stay with Emma, but what about Sean?

He numbly stared down at his shoes.

Darla stood behind Emma in her bedroom just as Dakota was helped off the bed, "Ok, grab your sisters hand and help her down the stairs." Emma told Darla, not wanting to turn to her with tears in her eyes.

Darla had the saddest pout on, holding her own little Tinkerbell rolling luggage. She did as told and walked out of the room with Dakota

Emma stood up, finally mustering the strength and grabbed one duffle bag and her purse on the bed. She took one glance back at her room.

Everything was going to change.

She should of listened to Liberty...

Outside the door, just beside the frame against the wall was Sean, staring with a dark look at the blank wall across from him.

His heart nearly died watching the girls going down the stairs. He didn't make a noise cause if they turned, he might of snapped right there.

Then, he couldn't hold it anymore when he watched Emma come out and grabbed her, "Em."

Emma gasped in sharply and was pulled against the door frame and she painfully looked away from him, not wanting to look in his eyes or she'd easily cry.

"don't go, _please don't go_." he begged, pressing his forehead down to hers, shaking his head.

She shut her eyes tight and tried to push him off but he clung to her with his life "Sean." she begged just as hard, her voice cracking, "_Please_." she had to shove by as hard as she could, even running down the steps and he painfully looked in the spot she once was.

He felt as if he'd never suffer like this before, it was unbarable

When he moved zombie like down the stairs, he heard Jake yelling from outside, "I don't wanna go!"

"Jake, please." came Emma's reply

Then there was Snake's, "Come on Jake, get in the car."

Sean knew if he showed his face out the door, it'd be harder for the kids, so he hid behind it. His own tears were falling down his cheeks, and he numbly leaned his head back on the wall.

_**Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me**_

{stay with me-Danity}


	24. This Friday

"How longs it been?" Liberty asked, sitting with Darcy on the couch and across from that was the love seat Emma sat on.

Emma stared down at the ground with tears in her eyes, "3 weeks now."

"3 weeks?!" Darcy exclaimed, mouthing 'wow'

Liberty slapped her leg.

"Well!" Darcy yelled and shrugged her shoulder sadly at Emma, "When's the next time you're gonna meet a guy who accepts the kids that aren't even yours?" she whispered.

Emma's eyes widened a bit and Liberty even cringed, nodding, "Liberty you told me it'd be a bad idea!"

"I was bitter then." sighed Liberty and thought about it, "He really does love you.." she sadly admitted.

Emma had moved in with Liberty, just until she could find a place and Liberty didn't mind nor even judge. It was just easier because the kids school was around here...

Emma had a down payment on a house coming up, but it wasn't for another 2 months.

"Well it's not a good idea either way." Emma mumbled, folding her hands in her lap and looking down at them.

Darcy and Liberty shared a small look.

"Why not?" Darcy had to ask.

Emma snickered, "You know how many times that guy broke my heart?"

"We were just teenagers." insists Liberty.

Emma madly sat up, "Doesn't erase what he's done to me in the past, _okay!?_ Nobody has hurt me like that before. And the whole Jay thing-" she shut up, looking at the stairs.

She sighed, remembering they were at Sean's today. Toby took them.

She looked back at the girls who nodded at her, knowing what she meant. Sean had dumped her last time for the Jay thing and wouldn't even hear her out. If they only broke up due to jealousy stuff.. god, they'd have no chance ever again.

"Don't you want a guy who gets that jealous over you?" Darcy asked, giving a small shrug, "I would.."

"Toby's nose flares when he gets jealous." smirked Liberty

Emma wrinkled her nose but then blushed, thinking about Sean. Her heart skipped. God, Sean could get so passionate when he got jealous

"whatever, it's done... too late. Over. Finito. Can we stop talking about it?" Emma got up and grabbed her purse, "I have work to go to now."

The girls nodded, and watched her go.

When the door shut, Liberty tsk'd, "That girl is heartbroken all over again." Darcy nodded.

"Sidney?" Emma walked into his office.

Sidney wore a bright purple suit and she smiled a little. Oh same ol' Sid. He was on the phone, but motioned for her to come in.

"Yes, alright Dear. Magnificent. See you Friday!" with that, he hung up on the call and smirked to Emma, leaning forward.

"What?" Emma asked nervously, smiling a little.

He got out their magazine and flipped through it as if bored, "Ask me whose fashion show was the hottest this year.."

Emma paused, confused, then her mouth dropped. "M-m.." she couldn't even say it.

He smiled again, leaning forward, "You darling! Your fashion show the other week!"

Emma squeeled a bit and jumped from her seat, "I-I don't know what to say."

"The magazines do." he winked, "And they wanna interview you,** this** Friday."

"T-two days?" she asked, stunned.

He nodded, "That's right honey." he beamed at her incredible excitement over this, "Be here by 4pm for your close up, Miss Nelson."

Emma got up, smiling widely and before she went out the door she stopped, hearing him call her back.

"Bring those brats with you, maybe it'll boost your rate." he pretended to think of the magazines title for her interview, "_Designer __**and **__housewife_." he smirked, "Bring that_ goregous guy _too." he smirked some more, "_Designer, Housewife __**and naughty **__girl in the bedroom." _

Emma saddened, then wrinkled her nose at Sidney trying to imagine her sex life. But with the reminder of Sean, she just didn't want to talk about it so only nodded and then left.

Only **that** could of ruined her best moment.

Emma was home, on her lap top on the computer. She wore jean shorts and a white tank top. The kids were coming home now, but she didn't expect Sean to come to the door.

Or maybe she did, and just wanted to see him?

He opened the door, and he entered just a bit. His eyes set on hers and then he looked away, shutting the door behind the screaming kids.

"Emma! Emma! Can we have my favorite tonight!?" squeeled Darla.

Emma laughed a little happily, seeing Darla wearing a tutu today. Well that was a bit of a step up from the past few weeks.

"We have your favorite every night." Jake said, rolling his eyes and just went upstairs without even saying hi to Emma.

He's been so mad ever since moving out from Sean's.

Sean was bending down, helping Dakota with her coat off as he muttered, "Tob here?"

Emma sat up, shifting a litle and hoping he didn't see how tense she was with him in here... she wanted to see him, she did.. it was just so much tension now.

"Just me.." she drifts.

Darla came and sat with her on the couch, "I'm doing it." she confirms.

Emma looked over, giving her a strange look, "Doing what?" she asked and looked down as she felt two small hands on her knees and lifted Dakota up on her lap

"Dancing." Darla grinned, with one baby tooth at the front.

Emma gasped, cupping her face, "When'd that happen?!"

"This morning." muttered Sean, stepping as far as he **had to** to put the tooth that was in a small baggy, on the table beside her.

her heart crushed seeing how much distance he was trying to put between them.

Emma still tried to force a smile to Darla, "We can put it under the pillow-"

"Spare me." Darla said, raising her hand and rolling her eyes, "I know the toof fairy isn't real."

Emma raised her eyebrows at Darla and Sean even chuckled, "Is that so? Guess you have no excuse for the money then."

"Ok I DO!" squeeled Darla to then giggle, "But Aunt Emma! Did you hear me!? I'm gonna _dance _again."

Emma smiled softly, nodding, "good. Do you wanna go back into your old classes?"

"Uncle Sean already put me back."

Emma's mouth dropped a bit, peaking at him behind her shoulder. He just looked down at his shoes, nodding a bit.

"Oh. Ok."

"My first ballet show is on Friday!" Darla even saw Emma's face drop, "Whats wrong?" she suddenly cringed, old flashes of her parents flooding her mind and now wondering if Emma had some bad feelings over this.

Sean even looked up and curiously at Emma.

Emma tried to wipe ALL doubts away and off her, "Nothing! Ofcourse nothings wrong. I will _definitly _be there." she smiled widely to Darla who took a second to finally beam and smile back

"GOOD! I'm gonna go practice." she said, and went up the stairs, panting and giggling.

When gone, Emma sat on the couch with 1000 thoughts running through her head. She didn't even take notice to Dakotas fingers pulling at her own.

"What's **actually** wrong?" Sean taunted.

Emma jumped, completely forgetting he was there and she looked at him. This time they locked eyes and he didn't look away. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I have a huge interview thing this Friday..." she confessed.

Sean paused and looked off as he sighed himself and closed his eyes for a second, "Darla needs you to go espashally if you're going to _tell her _your going. If you don't show up, you're gonna scared the dea-"

"**I know Sean.**" Emma barked at him and got up, pulling Dakota up too and down on the ground to play with her blocks.

"well if you know, then you don't need to be told how important it is-"

"This interviews important as well, could even give me a hell of a raise-"

Sean bittered, "A raise? You don't NEED anymore, you're fine with what you got."

"what I got?!" Emma shook her head at him, throwing her hands around at the place, "I'm living in Libertys house, with 3 kids who are always asking for toys and things. I have a **house **to pay for starting a month and three weeks from now."

He looked away, almost angrily. She found a house?

She then looked lost in thought, thinking it all over, "whens Darlas show?"

"4:45" he told her sternly.

"Me interviews at 4! I can get it done as fast as possible, and head quickly over." she gave him a begful look, "Can you _please _take her though?"

"Thought you didn't need me?" he seemed to bitter and she saw the hurt still fresh in his eyes.

She took a step back, crossing her arms and looked down.

He dug his hands into his pockets and took a deep breath, "Fine." he said quietly, "But you better be there when the curtains open."

"I will be!" she shot at him madly, even sharing a glare.

He turned back to the door, muttering stuff about her being so high on commitment but was barely holding hit together herself.

Emma bent down and grabbed one of Dakotas blocks but he had already shut the door when it closed.

"UGH!" Emma madly said, stomping her foot and turning from where Sean stood. She caught Dakota staring wide eyed up her and she softened, "Sorry.." she mumbled.

Dakota giggled.


	25. You'll Have Me, Us, Forever

"Their just going to ask you questions about me." Emma told her parents, standing in her works elevator that Friday.

She wore a tight red dress which made her hair glow and it was in a side bun. She had red lipstick on and her hair hair curled out of her bun. Her eyes looked like deep caramel with the simple but smokey eyemake up she wore. The dress was as red as her lipstick and clung around her chest, _maybe_ pushing her breasts up quite nicely as she planned.

"what about the kids?" Snake asked her as she pressed the floor level

She couldn't believe she was doing an interview for a hot magazine!...she _couldn't_ believe she wasn't with the kids and Sean right now.

She snapped out of it, answering Snake, "Libertys watching Dakota, and Sean took Jake and Darla this morning." she looked down at her purse and dug out herself, "They should be leaving for her ballet right about now."

"What time is that?" Spike asked, sharing a look with Snake.

Emma saddened and said, "4:45.. .just ENOUGH time for me to finish and go, so lets go!" she pushed them out when the elevators doors opened, "Walk faster." she snapped.

They slowed down, and Emma almost wondered if they did it purposely. Their was a bunch of photographers around, and make up artists. Her boss Sidney was just barking orders round and round for this shoot and interview to be perfect.

"Sean is SUCH a good guy." sighed Spike

"Always has been." said Snake, nodding.

Spike gawed over to him, "Wonderful to those kids."

"Like his own." smirked and nodded Snake at her

Emma growled, "Anything you'd like to say to me, you two?!" she asked and waved over the interviewer.

"Finally!" the women said, racing over.

Meanwhile, Sean opened his cars back door for the kids to hop in. He actually dressed nicely for tonights show. Black pants and a baby blue button up shirt that matched his eyes and made them sparkle. Jake too wore pretty fancy clothes as Darla had her hair in a tight big bun that Emma helped do this morning, and they had bought her white tutu outfit that just looked adorable on her.

"where's Aunt Emma?" Darla asked, big blue eyes up at Sean. His heart melted.

"she's comin, sweetie." he assured and gestured to get in the car, "Don't worry." He watched only Jake get in and saw Darla trying to take big deep breaths.

He bent down and looked at her worriedly. He grabbed her hands and tightened them, "Dar." he caught her attention, "Hey." he locked his eyes on her, "I promise she's coming." he searched her eyes for hers to finally twinkle and she smiled nodding.

He smirked back and stood up, watching her get into the car. When he shut the door and walked to his drivers side, he cursed Emma if she made him out to be a liar. She better be there, or he might storm into that stupid work of hers himself.

"She'll come." Jake said happily to his sister, wrapping his hands into hers as they drove there.

BACK AT THE OFFICE.

"Ok. Parents interviewed first, and get some make up on Emma." pointed the assitant.

"Um-" Emma went to object. It was 4:20 already, it was already getting down to last minute. Her hand was grabbed and pulled to a seat with make up around.

"look up." said the artist.

"No Uh!" Emma couldn't even stop the person and say her boss pass, "Um Sidney!" she desperately called.

He came over and gasped sharply in horror, "Where is your Beau? I told you to bring him. You'd guys make one hell of a sexy cover." he cringed, "Minus the kids."

"Minus the guy." Emma snapped and went to open her mouth-

"Oh no you didn't." snapped Sidney.

Emma groaned, this was the worst day, and she was getting constantly reminded she let a good guy go, "Yes I did."

"FIVE MORE MINUTES!" yelled the coach at the residual of all the girls ballet.

Darla nervously tapped her feet with her arms crossed, looking around as Sean held her coat and she fluffed with her tutu rather nervously.

"I'm gonna go get popcorn." said Jake, turning and quickly fleeing off.

Sean wierdly watched him go, noticing him kinda break out into a run. He worried more for Darla at the moment though and bent down, "We still have 10 minutes before the doors close. I'm sure she's coming in right now." he told her.

She bit her nails but nodded

AT THE INTERVIEW...

"How'd you ruin it?" Sidney asked Emma. Her mouth dropped for her jaw just to be grabbed and lipstick begun to be put on her until Emma shoved the artist away from her.

"That's enough!" Emma said and got out of her seat.

AT THE RESIDUAL..

"Jake?" Sean found him not even sitting in the crowd out with the audience, but infact, outside the stage building, on the steps.

They had to go in soon, the last of the line up was going into the building for the show.

He sat down slowly next to him, noticing Jakes hands shaking in his fists and his eyes hard on the road. Sean glanced at the road, and shut his eyes.

Fuck. This was the place, the exact place where Manny and Jay died...

"You need to tell her not to speed in here." Jake said, going through Sean's pockets to find his phone, "You _need_ to tell her it's busy, and dark out now a-and.." his eyes began to water up and his teeth were clenching

Sean painfully watched Jake breakdown and he put his arms around him, holding him close to him. Jake collapsed, crying into Sean and trembling.

"It was perfectly light out and mom a-and Dad couldn't e-even-"

"Shh, I know Jake. I know." insisted Sean. Jake didn't have to say it, Jake could even barely speak it.

Jake sniffed and whipped his tears, pulling away from Sean to try and act like a man, "Emma, just...needs to know."

Sean nodded, but kept quiet. Jake was still trying to hold some of it in. Sean took a deep breath, "you know... I cry sometimes too."

Jake looked back at him, a little shocked. Sean laughed slightly and nodded.

"You need to." he insists, "Or you're going to be some mad little boy forever." he stared down sadly, "You'll take things for granted and push good things away."

Jake softened, and eyed Sean. He spoke like he knew, and it made sense to Jake.

"I just..." Jake took a deep breath, "I just don't want to lose anyone else. We're already losing you."

Sean shook his head no straight away, "You're **not** losing me."

"Last call!" announced the door man.

Sean cringed. Crap. They had to go in. Jake still looked down sadly.

"Jake." Sean sternly said and got up, looking down at him promisingly, "If we go in, and Emma shows up.. I'll prove to you that you'll have me, _us__**, **_**forever**."

Jake looked at him strangely, but saw the promise in his eyes. But... this was last call.. Emma wasn't even in the parkinglot.

He nodded sadly though anyways, what other choice did he have? Sean nodded, and led him back inside. When they stopped at the door man, Sean paused and watched Jake go as he dug into his pocket.

He grabbed a 20 dollar bill out and shined it infront of the doormans face, "Keep these doors open for just _5 more minutes_?"

The doorman eyed it but rolled his eyes and nodded. He grabbed it, and kept the door open.

Sean and Jake rushed to their seats.

The door man waited... .and even waited for one more minute.

But nobody ever came.

Inside, the curtains began to raise, and Darla was on after this dance. The juniors came out, wearing duckling costumes and tutus.

Jake and Sean shared a smirk

Outside, the doorman finally shut the door.


	26. I Love You

_**{Come to me- Goo goo dolls}**_

I don't care about where you've been  
Don't be sad and don't explain  
This is where we start again  
Start again

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo  


Sean noticed through the darkness of the audience, he leaned forward in his seat, glancing at the empty seat next to Sean.

Still no Emma

Sean frowned too and played nervously with his hands and itched his back, "come on Em." he whispered and cursed.

He knew it was too late though, it'd been more than 5 minutes, the doors were probably shut now and the first dance was just ending.

Darla was coming up next.  
_**  
Come to me my sweetest friend  
Can you feel my heart again  
I'll take you back where you belong  
And this will be our favorite song  
Come to me with secrets bare  
I'll love you more so don't be scared  
When we're old and near the end  
We'll go home and start again  
Start again**_

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo

_KNOcKKnock BAM _

_BAM!_

The doorman pushed the door open, "damn, woman!" he snapped at the vicious knocker.

Emma panted, "I need in." she begged, "I-I really need in."

The doorman guessed it, the guy must of paid him off to let her in. He rolled his eyes, "Fine"

Emma's eyes widened and even squeeled happily, grabbing the guy and hugging him

She had totally ditched her whole interview for this. These guys, and this _guy_ meant more to her than anything

"Oh, well thankyou." he smirked and then she stopped, yanking herself back and coughed slightly, running around him and into the show.

The place was packed, but Emma's eyes trailed around from the exit and saw Jake's head, and then Sean's with his sexy wavy hair pushed back. How could she miss it?

She smiled, seeing the curtain raise and Darla was already looking around for them and she raised her arm and blushed when a few people around her glanced over though

Darla noticed it though, even up from the stage and she beamed, even waved. Some of the parents even giggled to the cuteness in the crowd.

The classical music started and Emma pushed through the isles to get to the open seat next to Sean.

Sean had missed the part with Darla waving to somebody since he was looking down at his phone. STILL nothing from Emma. God fucking dammit, he loved the crap out of her but couldn't she see these kids-

"Careful," came a soft voice he knew too well and had sat next to him, "You might break an artery." she teased, seeing how stressed he looked til now.

Til she sat down.

He breathed in happily and even shared a smile with another. He locked eyes with hers now, and leaned in-

"Emma!" Jake cheered in the middle of the crowd and blushed himself, "You came." he whispered.

Emma just giggled and nodded, and they watched the show. Darla was one of the best dancers, and the whole time she kept on smiling. She even waved once more at them before she went off stage and Emma laughed silently again.

She cornered her eyes at Sean during the next performance, and she gazed at his hands just in his lap and she bit her lip nervously.

Sean felt those small gentle fingers he'd _never_ forget, slide into his like they always use to. Out of reflex, he held back tightly, but did give her a stunned look as he turned his head back to Emma.

She was looking back at the stage, but biting that damn lower lip and he smiled a bit doopily. He smoothed his thumb in circles on her palm and he took a deep shakey breath, his heart pounding.

Did this mean she changed her mind?

She leaned her head on his shoulder and he turned his head, closed his eyes, and kissed her forehead.

When the show was over and Emma's hand was still in Sean's, the crowd stood up to cheer. They stayed seated and Sean turned back to kiss her head again and whispered, "I love you.."

Jake turned his head noticing Emma nor Sean standing and as he clapped, he clapped and cheered more as he laughed, seeing them in a very close and loving embrace.

Emma leaned up and carressed her lips with Seans. They kissed til breathless and Emma pulled away, smirking admiringly to Sean's eyes still closed, that she had blew him away with just a kiss.

"I love you too."

Jake had led them back to the back of the stage to get Darla. He almost skipped he was so happy and tried not to look like such a sissy.

When he saw his sister, he smiled wide wanting to tell her as Sean and Emma walked hand and hand behind him.

"Dar-" he stopped, noticing tears in his sisters eyes as she sat on a bench with her teacher bendng infront of her.

Emma's eyes widened, jogging over faster, "What happened?"

Sean was right behind her, bending to look at Darla's arm who pushed him up for him to look at.

The teacher passed them a sorry look, "After their performance, the girls were just playing around and Darla slipped...she may have broken it, I'm not sure."

Emma freaked out, "Let's get her to the hospital." she told Sean.

"It hurts." snuffled Darla as Sean picked her up so easily and they rushed out.


	27. Keep On Loving You

Emma's parents had met up with her at the hospital. Sean sat back with Jake as Emma kept pacing back and forth.

"Honey, it's probably just a minor break." Spike laughed slightly, "Do you know how many times _you _broke your arm as a kid?"

"These things always happen." Snake assured.

"**What did you do!"** came a vicious voice. Mr Santos came storming down the hall with Mrs Santos chasing after him.

Snake quickly stood infront of Emma who looked like a scared kitten and he growled down at the smaller man, "Watch your tone of voice."

"tone of voice?" bitter Mr Santos

Jake woke up from beside Sean and Sean got up, telling him to stay. He went over there as well, "What's going on?"

Mrs Santos gave Sean a helpless look as the Mister sent him a vicious glare, "What's going on is this girl cannot keep my grandkids safe!" he pointed at Emma.

Sean glared just as coldly, "She was at her dance residual. She **fell**. None of us were there and then we came straight here."

"Sean, you don't need to explain anything to him." Snake insisted, glaring madly at Mr Santos, "I'd appreicate it if you stopped making **my **daughter **out **to be some **monster** not raising these kids right."

"Emma?" Jake said, a little scared and rising from his seat.

"Stay over there, Jake, alright?" Sean pleaded, turning his bed but giving him an assuring glance.

Emma stepped forward, "Mr Santos, I swear these kids are my _first_ priority." she swore, tears working in her eyes

"Not anymore you're not." he sneered, pointing the direction Darla's room was at, then at Jake, "These kids are coming home with me, we're calling the lawyers and child services."

"For what?!" Spike bellowed and even Snake held Sean back from stepping forward

Sean had been good with his rage all these years, but this old man was just **begging** for it.

"I'm getting the secuirty." snapped Snake, walking off quickly with Spike who nodded.

"Stop this, please!" begged Mrs Santos behind her husband.

Her husband stared down at Emma, "First, I had to deal with this insane will of Manuelas insisting you should be their new guardian. Then I had to deal with picking up the kids from school when you weren't there-"

"Mr Santos, it was one time!" Emma shook her head, "I was ready to even quit my job that day if you said no. I thought you'd like to see them anyways-"

He raised his hand, shutting her up, "now Darla winds up in the hospital with a broken arm-"

"Kids do this! It's normal!" Emma insisted and cried even harder and Sean pulled her into his arms, his eyes not leaving Mr Santos with a look of death.

"You're done. These kids belong with me, a proper parent." he went to turn towards Jake.

Jake even jumped back in his seat, afraid of him. Emma came running behind Mr Santos and grabbed his arm, crying, "Please don't, their everything to me!" she sobbed "Please don't take them away." behind them, the security was coming over with Snake, "Please!"

Mr Santos looked around, and back at Sean, to then Jake. He noticed his grand son looking kind of upset himself, and scared and he softened just a little.

"Sir, you need to leave." the security man said.

"I'm not leaving without these kids." Mr Santos said, shrugging simply.

Mrs Santos put her head in her hands behind him, "We'll come back later." she insists and her husband shook his head no.

"Not **without** them."

The security already knew of the situation going on from Snake, "Well until you get the rights and custody of these kids...you are not going _anywhere_ with them or we'll arrest you."

Emma looked kind of hopeful, and turned back to Jake. She walked over to him and pulled him into her arms and Mr Santos cringed, and glared but nodded.

He struggled to go, and the furthest he got was outside the hospital where he turned and kicked a garbage can madly.

"Mr Santos!"

He turned around, and didn't expect who was coming over to him. Sean.

he tightened his fists, just incase. This guy was very built... "What do you want?" he asked

Mrs Santos, did as she did, worried.

Sean stopped infront of him, shaking his head, "I'm sorry, but you're wrong." he insists and glanced back at the hospital, "You're wrong to take these kids from Emma and I think you know it. You may be a good grand parent, I respect that, but Emma has **loved **these kids, and they've fallen for her too. You can't take them away again, it'd just mess them up again." he finished.

Mr Santos mouth hung until he squinted his eyes, "How dare you."

"I'm sorry sir, but you didn't really have an A+ grade in parenting Manny either, and she was open about that.." Sean declared, and he looked down seeing Mr Santos about to raise his fist.

Looked like he wanted to punch him, but Manny's mother cried out.

"**STOP IT!**"

Both men stopped, and turned to Mrs Santos. She was in tears, face red but glaring madly at her husband. She clenched a letter to her heart that she had pulled out of her purse and she stormed over to Mr Santos, shoving it at his.

"Read it! Read what your daughter said! The LAST thing she'll ever get to say and for **once, **you listen! By God you better listen or I am **done** with us." she shook with such anger.

Mr Santos looked punched in the face, without having to get it physically from Sean.

He looked down at the letter, he still hadn't read and he softened, sadly letting himself read it after glancing at his wife.

"Read it." she whispered, begged.

He began to...

_Hey Daddy._

_The page behind yours, is the letter I wrote for mom, but you needed your own. It must of hurt, seeing me grow up to fast...making big decisions and mistakes I wasn't meant to for years to come. I get that now. I get how I may of disappointed you at times but in the end, you'd always love me. I wish we could of commutated more then having to fight but we were both stubborn... I get that from you Daddy. I loved you all along and I hope you knew that. I try to be as good as a parent as you and mom, we have different ways of doing so but I always use your tricks to put Darla to bed. Shes like me though, big Daddy's girl and loves Jay to the very last bone in her. If ...if me and Jay are gone, then that means you know we didn't leave the kids with you. Please Dad, don't take this the wrong way, and please, as my last dying wish...do __**not**__ blame Emma for this or treat her differently. She is what my kids need to stay connected to their mother, to HAVE a real mother. You cannot deny the Nelsons/Simpson gave me a better home back when I was young, back when me and you had fought... you know because of them, I grew up and in the most blossoming way I could of. You know that Emma will do the same for my kids...the best education (but not my force), she'll give them what they want and what they need, love them like their own. but theyre STILL gonna need their grandpa..so please? Stick around for them?They love their grandpa but Dad, that's all you can be to them. Emma, will be their new guardian, and I put my every bit of faith on that._

_I love you always, xoxoxo. _

_Your daughter always,_

_Manny. _

Sean stood a bit straighter, noticing Mr Santos was in tears by the time and he looked devastated.

Mrs Santos nodded to Sean, putting her hand on Mr Santos who slowly looked at Sean too and nodded, "We..." his voice cracked and he looked down sadly.

Mrs Santos knew this was still tough for him so spoke up, "Those kids belong with you guys." she whispered.

Sean's heart boosted and he grinned, nodding. He couldn't wait to go back to Emma and turned, running back inside the hospital and running up the stairs.

Darla had just come out of her hospital room, with just a bandage wrap around her elbow and Emma was kneeling right infront of her, hugging her.

"Don't scare us like that again." Emma pleaded.

Spike and Snake smiled beside Jake

Sean came around and was panting, and smiled to the scene before him.

"It was just a sprain!" Darla declared, feeling Emma's tight hold on her but giggled and hugged her just as tight back.

When Emma got up, Sean knelt down and playfully shook Darla, "Just a SPRAIN!?" he exclaimed but pulled her into a hug too and stood up, holding her.

She happily kept her hold on him too, "Uncle Sean, did I scare you?"

"Nothing scares Uncle Sean." smirks Jake to the side of him now.

Emma tilted her head, noticing Sean smirking right at her and he glanced out the exit, "They aren't taking them away. They're yours." he looked down at Jake who now beamed, "If you want them." he teased Emma and Jake.

Jake laughed and clung to Sean's side even as Emma took the space on Sean's other free side from Darla and even hugged him too.

"Thankyou, thankyou thankyou." She repeated, and Darla and Jake were giggling frantically and gushed when Sean kissed Emma on the lips.

"anything for you." he smirked and she gave him a playful eye roll.

"Yuck." Jake declared.

Snake and Spike even smiled knowingly at another and nodded to the exit, "Alright you bradybunch." teased Snake, "Lets go pick up your sister and make this a real family."

The kids were brought back to the ground and chased after Spike and Snake and then raced another to the elevator.

When Sean went to follow, Emma grabbed his hand and when he turned, she cupped his face, kissing him gently. Her fingers traced his strong jaw line and he closed his eyes, hoping he wasn't just dreaming.

He was shocked, but liked it. **A lot.** He smirked and wrapped a strong hold around her. He kissed her deeper and sighed in bliss as she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Come back to me." he whispered against her lips.

She pulled away, sadly but lovingly looking back up into his eyes, "I always do." she whispered.

He smiled happy, nose to nose with her and then pulled her hand, going to go get that family back together that Snake was just talking about.

His other hand dug into his pants, clenching the small box in it, in his hands. Jake had picked out a ring with him today, Darla too. . . maybe tonight would be the perfect night to ask.

We all know what the answer will be though.

**The End.**

_**And I meant, every word I said  
When I said that I love you I meant  
That I love you forever**_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
And I'm gonna keep on lovin you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on lovin you**_

And I meant every word I said  
When I said that I love you I meant  
That I love you forever

_**And I'm gonna keep on lovin you  
Cause it's the only thing I wanna do  
I don't wanna sleep  
I just wanna keep on lovin you**_

_**(Reo-keep on loving you)**_


End file.
